Rooftop
by Hokushin
Summary: AmiMakoto: continues from If I Was the One. Part 9 up, as promised.
1. Tornado

Disclaimers: SM doesn't belong to me. Rights reserved to Naoko Takeuchi. And…whatever else I need to put here…. =\****

**Tornado**

By: Hokushin

Makoto sat by the window in her apartment, her chin resting on her hand. She was busy looking down at the populace of Tokyo as the world revolved, seemingly, ever so slowly. No doubt she was bored. Slowly her mind drifted, drifted until it landed on an island of misery. It has already been two months since she broke up with Yuuhi and his wounds along with many a 'sempai' left deep scars in Makoto's heart, criss-crossing into a complex infrastructure of buried emotions. She was glad that Ami lent a silent shoulder for her, not expecting her spill out what was bothering her, as Makoto still liked to keep to herself on such matters. Human emotions are just a paradox that Makoto didn't want to linger on. It was too confusing to just figure out what exactly a person is feeling. Love and anger border each other, each have the same intensity as the other. Sadness and joy is the same. 

          Makoto silently berated herself for being so naïve still after so much of the same experience. But she was thankful, thankful that Ami stood by her. However, if Ami had heard her "speak such nonsense" she would have kicked her butt all the way to Jupiter. They had gotten close in the past weeks following her break up. She knew that Ami loved her more than as a friend but Makoto, at the moment didn't want to get that close to anybody, not even Ami. They kept a close relationship that was somewhat distant, expressed with a slight touch or a hug but they never ventured beyond that. 

          Absently, Makoto watered a plant and moved it into the sun. She got up and prepared herself for work and then school. Shortly after her decision to apply to Le Cordon Bleu, she was accepted with much enthusiasm, however she did not move. Makoto stayed, for Ami's sake, and her own, though she sacrificed some valuable time. But that was all right. She picked up what she needed and headed out the door, reminding herself to lock the door, close the lights and that she had to pick some stuff up from the market later. She'd been planning for a while to cook dinner for Ami and her mother, but free time hadn't come by easily for a while. 

          Because of her attendance at Le Cordon Bleu, Makoto was forced to work part-time at Mr. Yukishiro's restaurant, seven times a week to make enough money to sustain her living and pay for tuition. Giving her less time as a senshi, less time with her friends, and even lesser time for leisurely things, such as cooking for her friends, just for fun. Sometimes, she dully regretted applying for Le Cordon Bleu, sometimes, she was glad to be able to experience working with top chefs in a professional kitchen that was far better than her own.

          Makoto got home sometime in the late afternoon. It was an exhausting day. First she worked half a shift before going to Le Cordon Bleu. Directly after her classes, she headed to Mr. Yukishiro's restaurant and worked for a few hours before she had a chance to go to the market and then come home early enough to allow her enough time to prepare dinner. She flopped on her couch for a few moments to regain her breath and clear her head before planning the meal.

          About an hour and a half later she had finished cooking a meal suitable for a king and enough for his entourage too. Makoto had fixed traditional Japanese cuisine and some of the French cuisine she had learned. For dessert she made a simple cherry pie.    

          Her guests arrived just as Makoto finished setting the table. She greeted them at the door and invited them to seat themselves. Mrs. Mizuno's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets when she saw the meal that was prepared. It was too much and she commented on it. 

          "Oh, well, that means you get to eat more!" 

          They ate, mostly in silence, with small conversation or comments about the food every now and then. Somehow, the conversation got wrapped around Ami and her future education. 

          "So Ami, have you decided whether or not you are going to the University of Tokyo yet?" he mother asked, waving her pair of chopsticks around. Ami looked down, mulling over her thoughts.

          "_Toudai? _You're going to go to the University of Tokyo?" Makoto asked, thoroughly surprised. 

          "I… might continue my post graduate studies there."

          "I say you go for it. The school of medicine there is excellent I hear."

          "Jikei Medical College isn't bad either," Ami replied in defense of the school she is now attending. "But I must admit, the University of Tokyo is a prestigious school and earning a degree there… I can barely imagine." 

          "What about that school you were talking about a few years ago, the one in Germany?" her mother asked. 

          "I've decided long past that my place is here, in Tokyo, with my mom and my friends." 

          "Are you sure?" Makoto asked, uncertainty and a tone of doubt evident in her voice. "Don't hold yourself back on account of us."

          "Makoto…" Ami looked directly at her. "There are always times when stuff like that are not as important-"

          "And, Ami, there are times when people have to move on."

          Ami's mother tilted her head, listening to their exchange. "Honestly, girls, both schools are excellent choices and I'm sure that whichever one Ami decides on will be Ami's choice only," she gave a meaningful glance at Makoto and Ami. 

          Ami and Makoto nodded. Makoto gave Ami a look that told her this conversation would continue later. Ami returned with a challenging gaze of her own. Changing the subject, Ami's mother complimented on one of Makoto's French dishes. "This is very good. French cuisine suits your cooking hands," she smiled. "Maybe one day you can teach me how to make this." 

          "Anytime you can, call me and I will. It's rather simple really. The French just like to make it more as a piece of art rather than a meal." Mrs. Mizuno nodded.

          Mrs. Mizuno stood up and stretched. "That truly was a wonderful meal, Makoto. I'm sorry; I have to go take care of something at the hospital. Thank you again for the dinner," she stood and began to leave. "I'll see you later Ami. You're staying for a while longer right?" Ami nodded. Makoto showed Mrs. Mizuno to the door, Ami's mother bowing and thanking her host. Makoto returned the gesture and told her to come for dinner more often. 

          "Not going home yet?" Makoto asked Ami.

          "I don't feel like it just yet. Can I stay a while longer?" Makoto nodded as she cleared the dishes. Ami began to cover the leftovers with saran wrap and shoved them into Makoto's large refrigerator. "What?" Ami said when she caught Makoto staring intensely at her. 

          "About Tokyo-"

          "Oh no, you are not starting this again."

          "I said I'd continue this conversation. What better time than now?" 

          Ami frowned at Makoto. "The choice is mine, remember? You don't have a say in it and I'm sure that whatever I choose is still good."

          "Ami, I just don't want your choice hindered by thoughts of friendship. I mean, don't be held back on account of us. I know you. You threw away the chance of a lifetime to study in Germany because of us. I don't want you to lose another opportunity."

          "I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this." 

          Makoto was silent for a while. 

          "Makoto, all these things, friends and family, are very important factors that I have to consider. You guys aren't hindering me. The University of Tokyo is great, Germany's schools are top-notch, even Jikei Medical College is an excellent school. You don't have to worry about any of this stuff. It's my choice," she told her firmly. 

          "I know. But-"

          "But! But! Makoto… I know you want me to go to the best medical school there is, but that's beside the point. A lot of students these days just worry about what school they graduated from, what honors they get and all that stuff. They forget the reason they went to medical school. I want to be a doctor so I can help people, like my mom. I just want to be a doctor. Being a good doctor doesn't depend on what school I graduated from."

          "You will be a great doctor, I have a feeling, if you can spout stuff like that." Makoto laughed. "So…I'll make a deal with you. I won't mention it if… you tell me where you honestly want to go at this very moment. And I'm your opinion can change, but I just want to know."

          "Deal." She shuffled up behind Makoto. "Right now, number one on my list is the University of Tokyo. But," she paused for a while. "I'm not so sure."

          "Why not?"

          "For one thing, it'll take a lot a time from me considering the distance. And I don't see you as often as I'd like as it is. I can barely imagine how I'll get to see you in I do go to _Toudai_." Ami's arms snaked around Makoto's waist. 

          "Well… at least I'll be close by. I mean, if you go to Germany…"

          "I know. That's why _Toudai_ is where I would go now."

          Makoto smiled. _Yes! Haha!_ She allowed Ami to hold her a while longer before shrugging out of her embrace. "I have to finish washing dishes, and I can't if I have a little worm clinging onto me." She was answered with a not so gentle poke to her side. "Honestly, Ami, you can act so childish sometimes!" 

          "Must be the environment," Ami muttered indignantly. 

          Makoto suddenly found herself yawning. Ami pushed her gently away from the sink as she dried her hands. Ami relinquished Makoto from kitchen duty and ordered her to take a shower. Makoto was all too happy to comply as she dragged herself into her bathroom. Ami plunged her hands into the dirty sink and began to wash the dishes. Ami was finished long before Makoto got out of the shower. She settled herself onto Makoto's couch and began surfing channels on the television. She was bored. With a glance in front of her, she noticed various books, binders, and sheets of paper were splayed on Makoto's coffee table without any semblance of order. She began to gather them up and tidy them up when she noticed that they were texts on business and management. She leafed through some of the pages and honestly found the text boring. 

          "How can she find this stuff interesting? Business people." She snorted as she neatly piled the books in one corner of the table. She shuffled the sheets of paper in a stack and placed them on top of the books.

          "And I don't see how myocardial infarctions can be interesting. Why is beyond me. Medical students," she grunted derisively. "And I'm a _chef, _thank you very much." 

          "You look tired," Ami simply stated. 

          "Yeah and you look like shit." Ami furrowed her brow and glared at Makoto. "Sorry, sorry, just don't look at me like you want to make me into some piece de resistance for some dinner party." Makoto gave her coffee table a scrutinizing look, "Not bad. But I was just going to start working on that stuff. You'll do as an "ok" housewife one day." Makoto winked at Ami, who was blushing furiously. "Though we've got to detour you from 'sandwiches for breakfast, lunch and dinner' as your motto."

          Makoto sat down in front of the table and spread her books out on the table. She stared at it. "I don't want to do this." She groaned and fell back onto the floor. 

          "Don't then. You really look tired." 

          "What time is it?"

          Ami looked around. "It's… almost nine." 

          "Nine. I don't know if that's late or early anymore." Her head rolled as she faced Ami. Ami did look haggard and exhausted. Her posture sagged a bit and her eyes looked a bit dull. "I was right. You do look like… I mean you do look tired too. Been studying late again? You should go home and sleep, Heaven knows you need some beauty sleep," she added the last barb so Ami would loosen up.

          "Kino Makoto, what is that suppose to mean?" Ami slugged her with a couch cushion. Makoto was knocked flat onto the ground. She didn't move. "Mako-chan, I know you are playing dead. Come on, I can see right through it." Makoto did not move. The joke was a classic one that still worked most times. A person just needed the right amount of patience and enough genes from an opossum. Ami hurled another pillow at Makoto who didn't flinch. "Mako-chan?" Ami scrabbled next to Makoto. Her voice trembled. "Mako-chan? I'm sorry, I didn't think I hit you that hard." She shook Makoto by the shoulders, calling her name. Suddenly Makoto's arm shot out as she exaggerated a stretching motion. 

          "I told you I was tired. Stop making all that racket and let a poor girl sleep." Ami socked her in the shoulder. Makoto yelped; it really hurt. "Ami, you really don't know your strength." Makoto laughed.

          Ami gave her a crossed look. She folded her arms and grunted. "That wasn't funny you know."

          "I thought you knew I was just playing: you said so yourself."

          "Well…" Ami muttered. Her eyes flashed in anger, "you scared the living hell out of me! Don't you ever do that again or I'll have you hung from your toenails and-"

          "Quiet you. All right! I just wanted you to relax a bit. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

          "You're sorry," she snorted. "You could have fooled me, you…" Ami sighed; she hated it when Makoto looked at her like that; like a little child, with big puppy dog eyes, being scolded by a mother. "I forgive you. Next time you want me to relax, give me a book."

          "Just not anything on business management, right?" Ami nodded as she picked up the cushion. "You know…" Makoto tilted her head in thought; "you're kind of cute when you're angry like that." 

          The cushion came flying back at Makoto who deftly dodged it. "You're as bad as Haruka! And besides, I didn't think Kino Makoto flirted with anybody." Ami stopped suddenly and knew she stumbled into enemy territory. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Makoto sobered up, and turned almost depressed.

          "It's all right. I know I should be over Yuuhi. It's been a while. I just…don't feel really secure about myself right now. I'm sorry for any pain I am causing you." Makoto laughed at herself then. "Pain seems to be the only thing I am causing you." Makoto shook her head when Ami reached out a loving hand. "I…" Makoto sighed. "Why is this so hard?" she questioned herself. "Honestly I am just scared. Scared of loving someone outright. It's nothing against you, Ami, but when you get dumped over and over, it just makes me question myself. And here I am, questioning myself and in the process hurting the person that cares most about me."

          Ami didn't know what to say. Here was the strongest person she knew, both physically and emotionally, telling her how much she doubted her own self! "Idiot Mako-chan. Why should you question yourself? I have full confidence in you." Ami knelt next to Makoto. "Let me be here for you, please. Let this little worm weasel herself into your heart…"

          Makoto smiled and looked at Ami awkwardly. "You sure got over being Shy Ami fast."

          "Open your heart to me."

          Makoto sat up. "I don't know…"

          Ami pinched her in the arm. "What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

Makoto shuffled back in honest fear. "I don't think your mom would approve of her daughter turning into such a little savage."

Ami glared at her.

"I can try. No guarantees though," Makoto whispered.

"You only bring out the worst in me, honestly. Try is all I wanted to hear." But to Ami, this is the most secure she had ever felt in her entire life. She felt more at ease around Makoto, setting free the emotional chains on her and allowing herself the joy of running wild like the unruly child she never allowed herself to be. Fortunately for her, Makoto could take the physical abuse that Ami gave whenever the child inside her took over. She was glad; though it took her over ten years to find someone that would make her feel as protected since she felt the strong arms of her father secure around her as a child. Since her parents divorced, the only strength she was able to draw was from her mother, the pillar that supported her. Now she had Makoto too. 

Rei paced back and forth and they waited for Minako to arrive. Usagi looked at Rei fondly and commented on her punctuality and Minako's tardiness. Makoto was busy looking at the slight groove that was beginning to appear in the ground from Rei's pacing. 

"She said she had something important to tell us! It would be nice if she was on time to tell it," Rei snapped back at Usagi. Ami glanced at Makoto, who only gave her a bewildered glance of her own, and returned to studying her text. Obviously, neither one of them knew what was going on. Makoto turned when she heard footsteps clamoring up the stairs of Rei's shrine. 

Minako came bursting into the living room, a large smile plastered on her face. She took a moment to capture her breath before Rei gave her an irritated look and Usagi ushered her to a seat. 

"Sorry I'm a little late-"

"Little! Little?" Rei began but stopped when Usagi gave her a stern look. 

"So, what's the big news? Well? Spill," Usagi asked, eager as usual and getting anxious because of her friend's restless glee. 

"I got offered a modeling career…" Usagi yelped in joy. Makoto began cheering and Ami gave her a trademark smile. 

"And?" Rei pressed.

"By a major company in France!" 

"France? You're kidding me! That's wonderful! Congratulations, Minako," Rei hugged her. 

Minako sat back down, a sudden thought clouding her joy. "But, it's in France. If I accept I'll be contracted for three years. What if something happens here in Tokyo? And I'm not here to help? I want your opinions on this before I accept it."

"Well," Usagi was the first to respond. "I honestly think you should go for it. _Youma_ are only random occurrences now. And we can handle them."

"Yeah, but kicking ass won't be the same without Venus," Makoto commented. "But, I seem to be saying this a lot, but there are times when people need to move on." Makoto looked down for a moment before continuing. "Don't throw out this opportunity."

She let Usagi continue, "Mako-chan's right. I know you feel a need, a responsibility to be here, but you also have a responsibility to yourself to become the best you can at what you want." 

"But it's a one year stint at a time."

"Then you'll be back here at the end of the year right?" Ami asked. Minako nodded. "You've fulfilled your responsibilities as a senshi. Look at Haruka and Michiru. They're not allowing being a senshi hinder them from living. We haven't done so either and I hope we can continue life that way. This is just another step."

"And," Rei added with a smirk, "I'm sure I can handle any _youma _better than you. But if we need help, I'll personally drag you back here."

Luna peeked out from behind Usagi and addressed Minako for the first time. "Destiny," she stated. "Destiny will always draw the Sailor Senshi together. Remember that you have a Crystal Tokyo to protect in the future." Minako nodded firmly in understanding. She would be back to protect her princess. 

"This is your dream isn't it?" Usagi asked gently. "The chase for your dream is coming to an end, don't give up before you catch it."  

"Minako-chan, since we are all spouting some words of wisdom, I would like to tell you this: Being a model is a once in a lifetime chance, being a senshi is for a lifetime," Ami spoke solemnly. 

"And mine is," Makoto interrupted, "let's go out to celebrate!"

"I think I like Mako-chan's words of wisdom the best!"

"And," Makoto shouted, "traditional French cuisine dinner at my apartment to get our model here a little taste of French life." Suddenly, with a glance at the clock, she jumped up and started apologizing. "Uh…you guys are going to have to celebrate without me. I have to work. I forgot I had to sub for someone. I'm sorry." She began to pack up her belongings. 

"No problem," Minako said. "We'll pick you up after work. Call it a date," she winked, much to Ami's dismay. Ami frowned without realizing it, making Makoto laugh aloud. Ami quickly looked down and replaced her frown with a façade of happiness. _It was a joke,_ she mused, j_ust a joke._ _Ok, haha._

"All right. I have to go, see you."

Usagi screamed. "Oh! I just can't get over it Minako! This is big time! France! I'm so happy for you. But you have to promise to be back and lead the senshi in Crystal Tokyo."

"Don't worry. You guys make it so dramatic," Minako sighed exasperatedly. "I promise." _Though we can't always rely on destiny, can we? _

"So when do you leave for France, Minako?" Usagi asked. They were at Makoto's apartment, and, after an extravagant French meal with all the trimmings and such, the group of friends gathered around in Makoto's living room. Each body carelessly slopped here and there, resting like old times with no hint of order or grace. It didn't matter. 

Minako contemplated for a short while before answering, "About a week."

"That fast? A week?" Usagi shot up from her position on Makoto's couch. Her look of distress was actually more comical than anything else.     

"I know…it's only a short time. It doesn't leave me much time to take care of things here. But I want to forget all that tonight. I want to forget the feeling of being rushed. I just want to be having a good time with friends."

"Like old times?" Rei asked conspiratorially.

Minako nodded with a flourish and downed her drink. "Like old times," she stated loudly with resolve. Rei glanced at Usagi, Makoto, and Ami, then a sly grin formed on her face as she nodded slightly, signaling their attack. All at once Minako found four of Makoto's couch cushions slammed into her face repeatedly before she had the sense to scream and jump up. Diving out of their reach, she grabbed a cushion of her own and joined the fray with a war cry. 

"Why are you all teaming up against me?" Minako cried when she found herself outnumbered and cornered by what she thought was her friends. They smacked her hard on the head with the pillow.

"A parting gift," Makoto stated as an evil smile formed. Rei smirked and back down.

"No fair, you guys get Mako-chan on your side." As Minako pouted, Makoto plopped on the floor, claiming exhaustion. Ami accidentally 'dropped' a cushion on her face. It was returned in force as Ami walked away. The cushion hit her square in the back of the head. Ami turned around, her look full of anger, only to see Makoto pretending to be asleep. 

"I'm getting something to drink, anybody else want something?" Ami asked as the others settled down. Cries for water rang out immediately. Ami shook her head and smiled to herself. She shivered as her bare feet touched the tiled floor. Ami dug out cups from Makoto's cupboards and filled them each with water. 

A voice from behind startled her into almost dropping the last cup. "Need a hand with that?" It was Makoto. 

"Mako-chan, you startled me." Ami turned as handed Makoto the cup she had almost dropped. "If you would be so kind as to help me with these…" Ami motioned to the cups filled with water. Deftly, Makoto scooped up the rest of the cups in her hands. They were quickly relieved of their burden as the girls grabbed a cup and gulped it down. 

Just as Makoto settled onto her couch, her phone rang. She picked herself off grumpily and maneuvered herself to the kitchen where the phone was. "Kino residence. Hello?" Her expression took on a serious tone immediately. "Yes, this is she… Shinosaki? Is that you?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry to disturb you Mako-chan, but… I just needed to talk to someone." 

"Oh no, it's no problem. Where are you? Maybe we can talk face to face?" Makoto was concerned that her longtime friend, Shinosaki, sounded so dead on the phone line. He didn't answer her for while. "Shinosaki? Are you all right? What's wrong?" 

"Sorry… Uhm, yeah. Can I come over? You still live in the same…"

"Yes, Shinosaki. I haven't moved. I'll see you soon?"

"Thanks Mako-chan." He hung up abruptly, leaving Makoto to stare blankly at the receiver for a moment dumbfounded. The friend she'd lost touch with for close to seven years surprised her with a phone call late at night asking to see her. She plastered a smile on her face to cover her shock and walked back out to her living room. 

"Who was it?" Usagi asked.

"Just some guy trying to sell something. They train them to be more relentless each year." She shook her head. 

"Oh," Usagi muttered. Ami gave Makoto an odd look that told her Ami knew she was lying. Makoto shook her head slightly, mouthing, 'I don't want to talk about it'. Rei caught the exchange and sensed something amiss. She glanced at Minako who was busy staring at the television. Rei had her own suspicions about the nature of Ami and Makoto's relationship and how deep it went. The only surprise to her was that they didn't show it much; they didn't even act like a couple. She saw that they had hit it off as friends instantly when they first met in junior high and something like this was bound to happen. Her suspicions were only proven after Yuuhi left Makoto. Rei also chanced that Makoto was really oblivious to those feelings. 

Rei looked at Makoto's clock. It was a quarter past eleven. She faked a yawn and announced that she was tired and should go home, hinting the same to Minako with her expression. Usagi caught on and said that she had an early class the next morning and should go home and get some sleep. Slowly they filed out of her apartment, leaving Ami bewildered with no reason to leave also. She told Makoto that she'd help clean up.

"Mako-chan…who was that really?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You just seem really bothered by it. I know that was not a telemarketer," she stated flatly. "You are a horrid liar, even if you try, Mako-chan." Ami wiped dry the last of the plates and placed them neatly back into her cupboards. 

"Someone from a while ago in my past. You've met him once, Shinosaki."

"What did he call about?"

"I don't know. But I've never heard him sound so tired and… it worries me. He's coming over."

"Oh." Ami couldn't quite identify the sudden pang in her stomach and the fire lighting in her heart. Was she a bit jealous? Of Makoto's best friend…?  She hoped not. The man was married, last she heard. "Should I leave?" she asked, knowing Makoto might want some time alone with her old friend. 

"No, it's all right. Actually I want you to stay, if that's all right with you. I'm not sure whether I am happy that he called me or angry that he _finally _called after these years. I don't know what my reaction will be." Makoto smiled. "I need an Ami to keep me…well, me." She chuckled softly.       

The doorbell rang. "Wow, that was quick," Makoto commented before she went to open the door. Shinosaki was haggard looking but he still had his strong stature and presence. She stared at him for a long while and he stared back. Makoto could tell he was holding in his sobs and tears. She motioned him in, but he took a step forward and collapsed into Makoto, who took him into her strong arms. He cried into her shoulders as she led him to her couch. She sat herself on the couch, Shinosaki still in her arms. Ami went to fill up a glass with water. 

"You are getting me all wet, Shinosaki. This is supposed to be the other way around. Here, drink some water. Thank you, Ami." She handed him a glass of water. He sat up and greeted Ami, almost shamefully, her having seen him bawl like a child. After a few minutes, Shinosaki managed to compose himself. Ami told Makoto she would be in Makoto's room if she were needed. Makoto nodded. 

"So… it's been a while, Shinosaki-san."

"It has." He paused. "I'm sorry for not keeping touch with you… it's just been, well, difficult lately. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Care to share? It wouldn't hurt. Maybe I can repay you for all those times you had to hold a soaking wet, emotionally distraught girl in the rain while you could have been off somewhere warm…" 

Shinosaki sighed and buried his head in his hands. "You've grown up a lot since I last saw you, little Mako-chan. Not so little anymore… As you know, I got married, and I have a child now."

_A child?_ Makoto thought. _You never told me that._

He caught her look of disbelief and began digging for his wallet. "Yes, a child. She's four… her name's Makoto." He pulled a picture and handed it to Makoto. She looked at it for a long while, absorbing the feature of his daughter. 

"She's beautiful," Makoto smiled at a thought, "and she looks just like you." She returned the picture. _She's four? A secret of four years…_

Shinosaki nodded dully. There was a long silence that was yearning to be broken, but Shinosaki found that he no power to speak. Makoto waited and prodded, "What is it you wanted to talk about? " 

 "Suzu… my wife, she's sick. She's been sick a long time now. I didn't realize…" he broke off, trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to spill. "It turned out to be cancer…of the brain." He shuddered, as tears racked his body. 

Makoto cursed softly. "Oh Shinosaki…I'm so sorry to hear that…" She hated to see her old friend suffer like this. 

"They can't make her stop hurting. She's going to die from it. We caught it to late and there's nothing the doctors can do!"  

 "There's got to be something, Shinosaki." 

  He only shook his head dejectedly. "The doctors said that… they're trying their best but I know for sure that…she won't…" He felt a gentle hand on his shoulders. He began to shudder wildly as tears began to flow. Shinosaki couldn't fight the tears anymore; he has been doing that for almost two months since the diagnosis. "I'm sorry, Mako-chan."

"No, it's okay. Is there anything I can do?" 

"I don't want to trouble you…"

"Please do," Makoto smiled oddly. 

"Well, there is one thing I hope you can help me with," he stated hesitantly. A look of distress crossed his face and refused to leave. "I was…hoping that maybe, you can help take care of…Makoto for me, while I deal with some things about Suzu… I haven't been there for her lately, and I feel like I'm neglecting Makoto leaving her with a hired babysitter all the time. I just…"

"Say no more," Makoto's grip on his shoulder tightened. "I'll do it, if it will help. Just give me a call before you do drop her off here, okay?" Shinosaki visibly relaxed and he slumped deep into the couch, exhausted. "Where's your daughter now?"

"Home, with a friend of mine." He glanced at the clock and was shocked by the time. "I should go, she's waiting for me." He stood up and swooned on his feet. Makoto grabbed his arm to steady him. 

"Here, I'll come with you."

"No, it's all right, I can get home myself. You don't know where I live anymore," the last line came out more coldly than he intended, but Makoto was not offended.  

"Yes, but you do."

"Makoto, you are kind to me. I made it here just fine and I will go back the same way, alone and unharmed. Besides, you look like you need rest." He looked into her eyes and saw the tiredness ringed in them. "Remember, I was the one that took care you?"

Makoto just nodded. She backed off the subject, understanding that he wanted some time by himself to think. Shinosaki took in the rest of his surroundings and then said, "Your apartment's a mess. What happened?"

"Oh, Ami and the rest of us had a wild "fling" at my house. Minako is making it big, Shinosaki. She got modeling contract for some big company in France. I don't know how they'll truss her up, but this is her dream and it's coming true. We were just celebrating."

"Oh, sorry I crashed it," he said sincerely. "Give her my congratulations, yeah?" Makoto nodded. "Good night Mako-chan."

"Call me when you get home?" He nodded slowly and shuffled out her door, but not before saying, "Thank you… Mako-chan."

Makoto dropped onto her couch and glanced at the clock. It read one thirty. Makoto yawned and remembered that Ami had been locked up in her room for almost two hours. It hadn't felt like they had been talking for two hours, when most of their talk contained a period of silence.

She pressed an ear against the door and heard no sound. She knocked softly and gently called out Ami's name. There was no answer so she assumed Ami was asleep. Makoto silently made her way in and saw that Ami was indeed asleep. In the dim moonlight, Makoto stood by and watched the soft glow on Ami's face. Her features were softer and not strained as they were earlier in the day. Admittedly, Ami looked very much beautiful in the effects the moonlight had on her as she did in daylight. Makoto fought the sudden urge to brush a stray lock of hair from Ami's face and disappeared into the closet. She did not see Ami stir and wake. 

"Mako-chan…?" She turned to face the light coming from the closet and waited for her bleary eyes to adjust. She yawned and the next moment, found Makoto looking at her, a bundle of clothing in her hands. 

"Sorry… did I wake you?"

Ami nodded. Makoto apologized again and suddenly found her cheeks flushed and began wondering if Ami had known she had been watching her for a while. 

"What time is it?" Ami looked around for a clock. Blaring red numbers read one thirty seven. Ami groaned aloud. It was too late to go home, though she wouldn't mind staying at Makoto's apartment… 

"Way past your bed time." 

"What was that about?"

          "What? Shinosaki?" Her face turned serious as she related to Ami the news she heard tonight. "So I offered to take care of his daughter… I hate seeing my strong protector so…haggard, broken. I could never have imagined it… Though I really can't blame his wife for getting cancer, making him so sad. I wish there was more I can do!"

          Ami sighed. "The best you can do is to keep him comforted, help him alleviate stress but don't make him feel alienated. Simply put, just be his friend. Taking care of his daughter means a lot. Childcare puts a large amount of stress on anyone.

          "Do you think I can stay the night again? It's late and I really don't want to wake my mom up, she just finished a thirty seven hour shift at the hospital." Ami yawned. 

          Makoto nodded. "Of course, of course. Go back to your slumber, sleeping beauty."

          Makoto's eyes snapped open as she heard a loud thud come from the room adjacent to hers: the living room. She jumped onto her feet and warily walked into the living room, noticing the light that was on. Not to her great surprise, she found Ami and several of the textbooks she brought with her open. However, she was surprised to find Ami lying on the floor clutching a knee. Makoto was by her side in an instant. 

          "Ami! I bet you walked into the coffee table huh?" Ami nodded, and grimaced as the pain slowly subsided. "What are you doing up anyway? Studying?" Makoto shook her head, and, against Ami's wishes, slammed shut her textbooks. "Look at that, a bruise." Makoto pointed at Ami's knees as she stood up and went to the bathroom to find something to rub on the bruise.

          When she came back out, she found Ami sitting on her couch patiently waiting. She looked like a little child who scraped her knees sitting there swinging her feet back and forth. Sighing, Makoto kneeled down next to her and began dabbing some medication on and gently rubbed the bruise. 

          "It's nothing really, Mako-chan. We've had bruises before."

          "Yeah, but this is swelling into the size of a ping pong ball at the least." Ami's leg almost kicked when Makoto used too much strength. "Sorry, tell me if I rub it too hard." Changing the subject, Makoto asked what Ami was doing up so late at night. 

          "I couldn't sleep after you woke me… so I decided to catch up on some studying."

          Makoto looked at the titles of the textbooks and remember Ami studying them a while ago. "Ami, you have this stuff down cold. I know you won't study material you already know. Maybe you'll review, but not study them in the middle of the night! What's bothering you?"

          "Nothing. Exams are coming up, I just want to make sure I pass."

          "Undoubtedly you will. Now back to sleep." Ami shook her head and rubbed her temples. She felt cold all of a sudden. Makoto looked up and into Ami's eyes, she couldn't see them because Ami had her head hanging down. "What's wrong? If you are still worry, then don't. I have my complete faith in you that you will pass and be true to the name Mizuno Ami. You'll be a great doctor, Ami. I see a passion fire up in your eyes every time you stoop to help someone. That's all you need; the passion for healing." Makoto reached out a hand to gently brush the hair covering Ami's face. Ami swallowed. 

          _So close…_

Makoto abruptly stood up and went into the kitchen. She came out with a glass of water and handed it to Ami. "Here, drink this. I don't know about you, but I'm going back to sleep. Don't expect to come back out here the next time you bump into something. I have to work in the morning," Makoto commented in a cheerful mood, completely breaking the sentimental atmosphere of before. "Good night, Ami." Makoto paused before turning back around. "You know what Ami? One of these days, I would be really happy if you said 'Exams are over, let's go have _fun_', instead of 'Exams are next week, I have to study'." 

          "I really wish I can do that. But the openings for an internship to the hospital is filled based on next week's exam results. I really want that internship, Mako-chan." 

          "I know." 

          Ami sighed and shivered. "Is it always this cold in here?" Makoto scrutinized Ami for a moment and walked back to Ami from her bedroom door. Makoto shook her head. 

          "No…it's cool, but not shivering cold… You look sick." She placed a hand on Ami's forehead; it was burning hot. "That's it. No more studying."

          "It's nothing. Just that the fluctuations in weather lately makes the human body more susceptible to the cold virus. I'll be fine."

          "Fever, Ami. Congratulations, you worked yourself into a fever," Makoto smiled grimly. "Staying up so late…you could at least put on a jacket. Nights are cool…your body temperature doesn't adjust as well when you're tired. Come on," Makoto groaned as she picked up a protesting Ami.

          "No, really…Mako-chan." 

          Makoto ignored her and asked her a question. "Feel tired now that you know you are?" 

          "Cold." Ami curled up as tight as she could in Makoto's arms. Makoto brought her to her room, and slipped her under the covers on her bed. She went out and a moment later came back with a glass of hot water. After making sure Ami drank at least half, Makoto went into the bathroom and came back with a moist cold towel. She placed the towel securely on Ami's forehead. Ami had her eyes closed but she was still shivering. Makoto made her drink the rest of the hot water to warm her up on the inside. 

          Makoto sighed. If Ami did not get well enough by the morning, Makoto would have to call in sick or use a vacation day. Not to mention she might have to skip class, but it's doubtful if Ami's mother doesn't have another shift the next day. 

          She sank back in the chair next to the bed. A moment later, she fell asleep only to waken an hour later by Ami's fitful sleep. The poor girl was back to trembling again, Makoto noticed. Digging another blanket from her closet, Makoto thought to make some soup; simple soup that could be done in less than an hour, or at most, two. She placed the blanket on top of the covers over Ami and took the towel that was messily thrown off. 

          While the soup was busy cooking, Makoto kept an eye on Ami. Ami began to toss in her sleep. She kneeled next to her and laid a gentle hand on Ami's arm. "Hey now…" Makoto silently cooed. Ami began mumbling incoherently and the tossing became more violent. "Ami," Makoto leaned closer and placed a cool hand on Ami's forehead. It was still burning. Ami calmed down a while later as Makoto stroked her face. Opening weary blue eyes gazed in bewilderment at Makoto. "You okay?"

          Ami sighed. "A nightmare." From the looks of her face, taut and drawn, it must have been a horrible nightmare. It took a while before relief flooded Ami's face. "I was…in a burning inferno. Evil… I felt the presence of evil in that dream, Mako-chan."

          "Shh…it's all right, it's just a dream." Makoto stood up. "I'll be right back." She came back with a moist towel in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other. Ami protested only a little bit before she subsided into Makoto's care. 

          "Drink this. It'll help warm you up." Makoto wiped sweat from Ami's brow and placed the cool towel on her forehead. "You're supposed to be the doctor here, remember?" Ami smiled weakly. 

          "Going to be, not yet," she murmured.

          "All the same." Makoto smiled down at Ami and she could feel something opening up inside her. "You'll be a good doctor." The feeling was overwhelming. 

          "Not if you're the one who keeps on doing the doctoring." 

          "Ah, I see you're well on the road to recovery, what with you making jests," Makoto announced in a mock regal voice. "Go to sleep, it's late." Makoto took the bowl away from Ami and set it aside. Makoto took the towel off her friend's forehead and placed it in the bowl. Unconsciously, Makoto reached out and brushed another stray strand of hair. Ami blushed as Makoto's hand rested against her cheek. Makoto withdrew her hand. "Sorry," she muttered. Her face heated and was tinged red.

          "Uh…Oh, um. It's okay…"

          Makoto got up and bid Ami a good night. She took the bowl and towel and left them on the kitchen counter. After lying down on the couch, she promptly fell asleep. 

          The sun shone bright in Makoto's eyes early 6AM the next morning. First thing, she checked up on Ami, making sure she was all right. Then she took a shower. She came back out, hair washed, with a towel around her shoulders to keep her hair from dripping onto her clothing. Ami was still asleep by that time. Maneuvering herself to the kitchen, she made a simple breakfast for herself and Ami, though she kept Ami's covered for the time being. 

          Around six thirty, she decided to give Mr. Yukishiro a call and tell she could not make it to work due to personal matters. Of course he consented and wished that nothing were wrong. 

           Makoto went to check on Ami again. She looked in on the sleeping form and noticed that her friend was peaceful. The fever must have subsided, giving her friend rest. The notion was confirmed when Makoto felt for a temperature. Makoto took the seat next to the bed and observed her patient for a long while; for what seemed like hours. 

          Suddenly out of nowhere, the question popped out in her head. _Do you love her, Makoto? _Bewildered at first, she let the question linger a while longer. Slowly, she nodded her head. _Heck yeah…_

"Why do I always have to reassure myself this?" _Because, your heart's been fooled before…_

          Ami began to stir around eight 'o clock but fell back to sleep a few minutes later. Makoto had called her mother beforehand telling of Ami's situation. Relieved, Ami's mother was already on the way. She can get back to work and earn a few dollars and not to mention that Ami will be in better hands. Going out to the kitchen, Makoto set a pot of water to boil, hoping to have tea ready by the time Ami's mother came. 

           The sweet melody of Makoto's doorbell rang, and she rushed to answer the door. Ami's mother wore a professional, yet worried look on her face. Makoto welcomed her in and ushered her into the room where Ami lay awake, while Makoto went to get the tea.

          When she slid into her room with a tray in hands, Ami was sitting upright with her mother checking her temperature with a thermometer. Ami was looking better, though still a bit flushed from the fever.

          "Some tea, Mizuno-san," she placed two cups on the nightstand, one for Ami's mother and the other for Ami. 

          "Thank you Makoto-chan, for the tea, and taking care of Ami last night. I am sorry for any inconvenience-"

          "Oh, no, no. It wasn't a problem."

          Mrs. Mizuno looked lovingly at her daughter and smiled. "Ami hasn't been sick since she was…oh a long time ago.

          "Now, I understand that you missed work earlier this morning. I'll take care of Ami, while you get yourself to work. I'm sorry for that, you being late."

          "Oh, no. My boss understands. Thank you, Mrs. Mizuno… for relieving me of your little savage." Makoto winked at Ami, as Ami's mother choked down a laugh adding much to Ami's embarrassment. Then Ami frowned, not liking being the butt of a joke, especially hearing it from the person she is undeniably in love with and her mother!

          "I'll see you later, Ami. I'll bring something to eat after." To Ami's mother: "Feel free to use anything in my apartment, since I gather Ami won't have the strength to go home in the subway." Ami's mother nodded appreciatively.

          Ami sat, leaning against the wall against Makoto's bed, listening to the noise her mother was making in the kitchen. She felt like such an idiot; getting sick like that and having Makoto take care of her like a child. Not to mention she made Makoto miss part of her work shift. And to make things worse, she felt that Makoto was openly flirting with her with that comment about her being a savage and winking conspicuously at her with her mother in the same room no less!

          But the night before… she had been so close. She had seen it, felt it. Makoto was opening up to her. She blushed at the thought. She was so busy having a fever that she had no time to actually realized what Makoto was doing; comforting her, hand against her cheek. Warm and loving. Yeah… She blushed. At that moment her mother walked in with a tray, disturbing her thoughts. 

          She saw the color on Ami's cheeks and wondered if the fever was back. 

          "Mom, I'm a grown woman! You don't have to take care of me as if I can't myself."

          "I know you are. But I have two days off and the first I spent sleeping. The second, I want to spend with my daughter, even if it makes her feel like a ten year old again. Here, eat some of this." She passed Ami a bowl of porridge. "Be careful, it's hot."

          Ami hissed as the hot stuff burned her tongue and throat. "_Now_, you tell me!" Her mother laughed at her. 

"You can take care of yourself, remember?" Her mother sat on the edge of the bed. Ami didn't like the sly look that suddenly appeared in her mother's eyes. "So… did you get the girl?" She asked in with such bluntness that left Ami stupefied, unable to conceive of the thought of her mother speaking so candidly. Her mouth opened to speak but shut as red tinged across her cheeks.   

Abashed, Ami stuttered out a weak, "W-What do you mean?" After a short pause, Ami replied with an "oh". She shook her head. She let out an abject sigh. Her mother smiled. "I have to be patient. I feel that…she's lost and that she is afraid to come out, afraid to repair a scarred heart." She shoved a spoonful of porridge in her mouth; it did not burn her throat this time.

"But, I can be patient for only so long… This is good, I didn't know you can make this."

"Ami, I may be gone several days at a time, but I do know how to make something to eat for my child… that is edible at the least. I would absolutely abhor not having any culinary knowledge." Conversation from there abated, dwindling into a stretched silence.

"This thing with Makoto-"

"Mom, can I ask you something-" 

They spoke at the same time. "Sure, Ami, anything."

Ami hesitated for a while and when a minute passed and nothing came out, her mother prodded her. Ami looked down and muttered, "Nothing, never mind. I'm a little sleepy mom. The medicine must be kicking in." Her mother nodded, noting to herself the aberrant behavior her daughter exhibited towards her in expression her feelings. She took Ami's half eaten bowl of porridge outside and left her daughter to her thoughts. The dull ache in her head made a strong presence in her mind as it refused to go away. She sank back into the pillow and pulled the covers tight around her body. She shivered. Ami cursed herself for getting sick. _How? How? How? I need that internship. I can't possibly get it like this! And with the exam next week! Damn it Mako-chan! If you weren't on my mind all the time! _

She squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could to keep the headache from invading her being. No use. Might as well sleep. She slept until later in the afternoon when Makoto came in with lunch boxes in hand. She took a few minutes to change out of her work clothes into something more casual before she went to Le Cordon Bleu for an extra evening class. She woke once more when Makoto placed an extra blanket over her sometime during the night. Ami's mother went back home to get ready for another 36-hour shift. 

A few days later had Ami gotten well, though she still had some symptoms of a cold and Shinosaki stopped by Makoto's apartment sometime after Makoto got off of work to drop his daughter, Makoto, off. 

"Thank you very much, Makoto-san." To his daughter: "Be nice to Makoto-san. Please, or I'll tell mommy." Little Makoto grinned back and said nothing, but nodded. Shinosaki patted her affectionately on the head. "Take care you guys."

"I'll see you later, Shinosaki."

"Bye, Daddy!" She waved. She looked at Makoto expectantly. 

Makoto studied her little charge. She was the spitting image of her father, with the same brown hair and bright chocolate eyes. She saw a physical grace in the little girl's walk, though she was small for her age. There was still time to grow. 

"So…what do you want to do?"

No answer.

Silence.

"Okay…" she was interrupted by the familiar ring of her communicator. "Shit…" she cursed.      

§~~~§

End of Part I

This is a continuation of my first story, If I Was the One

Note: I've kept Ami's mother nameless for one reason: I don't feel right giving this character a name. 

Completed: 12 May 2002


	2. Wait

Disclaimers: SM doesn't belong to me. Rights reserved to Naoko Takeuchi. And…whatever else I need to put here…. 

=\

The song near the middle is **Wait and See~Risk** by **Utada Hikaru. **

**Wait**

By: Hokushin

           "Hold on just a second, Makoto," she said to Shinosaki's daughter. She ran into the room and grabbed her communicator. "Yeah, what is it?" 

           Usagi's voice came on. Her answer was short and quick, rushed and urgent. "_Youma, Juuban Junior High!"  Usagi's side was filled with the clamor of battle. From the sounds, it would seem like most of the Senshi is already there. The connection went dead._

           Fear gripped Makoto's soul as her hand clutched the communicator and ran back out to the living room and cursed once more remember Shinosaki's daughter. _How do you tell a four year old you have to go kick some youma ass and leave her alone for at least half an hour? __ Conscience told her she couldn't possibly leave the child alone. _

           "Hey uh… Makoto. I have to do something, so I'm going to take you to a friend of mine for just a short while okay?" Little Makoto didn't reply but only nodded hesitantly. Makoto took her over to the apartment next to hers, where a woman not much older than herself lived. After thanking her profusely, Makoto ran off to Juuban Junior High School. She stopped by an empty corner and quickly transformed, jumping up to the rooftops, making a direct beeline towards the school. 

           It was mess; that much was sure. The battle had already wrecked a half of one of the school buildings, and the outside surrounding was completely ravaged; trees torn from roots, ground burned and slightly stained with blood. The _youma lately have begun to be more destructive, violent. Looking around, she spotted Senshi Moon and soon the others. No __youma. Usagi's knee was badly scraped and she was favoring her left arm also. Senshi Mars looked fine except for a few visible bruises. Then, Makoto noticed that her breathing was labored as if she wasn't trying to inhale air. Makoto felt the darkness consume her as anger left her trembling and her fingers itching for action. Shallow breathing suggested to her a broken rib. Senshi Venus was bent over slightly capturing her breath, though she looked as well as well can be at the moment. Senshi Mercury was kneeling down next to her, obviously fatigued, but otherwise unharmed._

           Ami suddenly looked up and caught sight of Senshi Jupiter. A smile spread on her face and she exclaimed "Jupiter" aloud. The others turned their heads in Makoto's direction. 

           Jupiter jumped off the rooftop and landed neatly on the ground. Guilt mixed with anger. If only she had ran a little faster…or… Mercury's face twisted; Makoto noticed and furrowed a brow. Ami was looking past her. Instinctively, Jupiter leapt to clear ground while twisting her body around to fire off a small blast of lightning at the hulking _youma that had appeared out of nowhere. She grimaced at she landed heavily on the ground and slid to a stop. White fire shot up her shoulder blades at the painful impact. Ami was over her in an instant and helped her up. _

           Venus jumped up and attacked with a new vigor. She had a chain wrapped tightly about its neck as Mars readied a fire arrow. The _youma broke free before Mars was done and whirled an arm in Venus' direction. She dove out of the way. _

           The _youma was ugly. There's not much more to say, except that its features left a lot to the imagination. It had appendages sticking out resembling arms and legs._

           Jupiter broke from Mercury's stabling hand and charged at the _youma, halting at a short distance from it. She took some time to gather energy for an oak evolution. Ami saw this and took the time to distract the __youma by tossing an aqua rhapsody at it. Makoto took note of the __youma virtually frozen to the ground and writhing in pain when the attack hit it._

           "Oak Evolution!" The attack sent the _youma flying into a wall of a building. It stood up again and Makoto cursed heavily. All five of them now stood close in a group. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier," Makoto muttered. _

           "Don't worry about that now, Jupiter," Senshi Moon commanded. 

           "So… how do we kill this thing?" Rei asked, though she knew that each one had no idea how. Jupiter stepped up. She looked at Venus who took a step up beside her. 

           "One last round before you go?"

           "Of course! I have to make this good. Who knows how long it'll be for the next time I get to fight a _youma and save the world."_

           "You're sounding like me," Makoto stated. Minako grinned. 

           Makoto narrowed her eyes, watching carefully its movements to predict its actions. "Ami…"she murmured. "You're his weakness." Mercury nodded to show Jupiter she heard. "The thing is, it knows us. I'm sure you've all attacked it before. We need to get through his defense."

           "Jupiter," Mars said. "When I attacked it earlier, I noticed it has a slow reaction against multiple attackers. It's like it can't process the multiple movements-" She was interrupted when the _youma suddenly charged in, seeing five easy prey. Mars leapt away, grimacing and clutching at her ribs. "Get around it! Make a ring!"_

           "And attack it!" Venus cried. 

           "Venus, try to grab a hold of it with your chain after it looks pretty beat. Then Mercury, you know what to do," Makoto yelled. "Usagi, finish it off."

           Venus did as she was told. At the same time Mars fired an arrow. The _youma, being distracted by the arrow was caught in the clutches of Venus' chain. "Mercury!" Venus cried. Makoto saw the __youma's attack before Mercury, who was busy concentrating on an attack. The cry of alarm died in her throat, but she heard faintly Usagi's warning. Mercury got hit and landed on the ground hard. The __youma broke Venus' chain. _

           "Damn it! Die already!" Makoto screamed in anger. She dashed headlong into its tangible chest and wrestled it to the ground. 

           "Jupiter!" Usagi cried in horror at her senshi's savage, almost insane behavior, as the tall soldier beat the _youma repeatedly on its head. The __youma threw Jupiter off as if she were nothing. The next thing it knew, a large gaping hole appeared in the middle of its head, courtesy of Mars. Mercury picked herself off the ground and gave the __youma a good piece of her mind. In its frozen state Senshi Moon and Venus vanquished it. _

           "Good job guys," Minako commented cheerfully. Their other personas faded away and were replaced by five young women. "Damn. My plane leaves in a few hours." Her voice was sad, but held anxiety to see what her future will bring. "Anyone want to escort me to the airport?"

           Usagi smiled, "Of course we all do!" 

           Makoto cursed. "You guys go on ahead. I'll meet you there."

           "What for? Why?"

           "I'm taking care of Shinosaki's daughter. She's with my neighbor now. If I don't get back soon…well, it doesn't speak much of me does it? I'm sorry you guys. See you soon." Makoto turned the opposite direction. She saw Minako, Usagi and Rei pile into a taxi. She didn't see a blue head from her angle. 

           "Looking for someone?" a jocular voice came from beside her vision. 

           Makoto turned and saw Ami with a look of surprise. "Not anymore, Ami. So why are you stalking me?" 

           Ami halted, stunned. She began stuttering, "W-w-what? I'm n-not stalking anyone."

           "Stalker, stalker," Makoto returned blithely. 

           Ami frowned. "I just wanted to come along, to keep you from killing the poor kid." Makoto grinned. 

           "I may be an Amazon, but I am not a savage like you." She laughed. "Come on, walk faster." Ami worked diligently to match Makoto's longer strides and fast pace.  

           "That savage joke is never going to stop is it?"

           "Not so long as I can help it." Ami frowned and sigh resignedly. 

           Thinking of an easy conversation topic, Ami asked about Shinosaki's daughter. It was a moment before Ami received an answer. 

           "She's… quiet. I've only met her for less than ten minutes before the call came. So there's not much to say. Description-wise, she looks a lot like Shinosaki. But I don't know how his wife looks like. She has his eyes, his nose, definitely not his face. Her name's Makoto," she stated proudly. "She looks quite small for her age, but I can tell she's a little fighter.

           "I have a feeling she doesn't like me that much. Hasn't said a word to me. Not even a 'hello'. Well, just a 'hello' and 'good day'. But that's it. No asking for a cookie, or asking to watch television like most children. She's really quiet, probably the spitting image of Mizuno Ami when she was a young child."

           "I wasn't recluse you know. I did have friends."

           "You mean _a friend." _

           "Yeah, Yuuhi." A silence swept over them like a night blanket. "Sorry," ashamed, Ami finally whispered.

           Makoto waved it off. "It's all right. I'm over him. I was just…thinking of the times when I thought he really cared." Makoto sniffed the sharp air and pulled her jacket closer about herself. It was nearing the heart of winter and the temperatures have already dropped. Ami slowed her pace a little; she did not really believing Makoto was over Yuuhi, or her many other 'sempai'. "Come on Ami, you're slowing down. It's really getting a bit colder and my ears are protesting." Makoto chuckled. 

           Ami sped up until she was right next to Makoto. She pressed in against Makoto. It _was a bit cold after all. Ami received no indication of Makoto protesting the movement or any show of discomfort. They walked in sync with each other's pace all the way back to Makoto's apartment. _

           Makoto knocked on her neighbor's door and was promptly answered. They greeted Makoto's neighbor and was asked to come in. They declined saying they had to go somewhere soon.

           "I hope she wasn't much trouble."

           "Oh, no, no trouble at all. She was absolutely perfect. I didn't know you had a child Makoto-san. I can see the resemblance between you two."  Makoto blanched at the statement.

           "No, no," Makoto said, embarrassed. "She's not mine, she belongs to a friend of mine. I'm taking care of her today. I'm sorry about the intrusion." Makoto felt Ami tug on her sleeve. She glanced at her watch. "We must be leaving now. Thank you again." 

           Makoto asked Ami and little Makoto to wait while she went inside her apartment to get the good luck gift for Minako she had bought the day before. The thought of going to the airport had already set her hands trembling. "Calm yourself," she whispered. "Airplanes take off everyday and come back safe everyday." She swallowed bitterly. _And yet, they chose to take away my parents._

_           Grimly, she plastered on a smile and locked the door behind her to the waiting Ami and little Makoto. Little Makoto had a bored "I don't care" expression on her face. Makoto smirked. "Let's go, shall we?" Makoto forced out dryly. Ami sensed her friend's nervousness well and wished there was something she could do. She, along with the others, knew of Makoto's intense fear of airplanes, caused by her parents' untimely deaths in a crash years ago. _

           "So…Makoto-chan, have you ever been to an airport before?" Makoto asked quietly. The best way to conquer a fear, as she was taught, was to talk about it and experience. It was a lot harder than first perceived. 

           The girl shook her head. Ami smiled, "What do you like, Makoto-chan?" Makoto silently grinned- Mako-chan was the term of endearment that her friends use to call _her._ And she wasn't about to let that taken away by a little kid, friend or not. 

           "What do you mean?" little Makoto spoke in a childish lure of slightly broken words and mixed up syllables, but her voice conveyed a depth that is rarely seen in the world nowadays.

           "What do you like…as in things. Or people. Or food." 

           "Things and food is the same thing, aren't they?" 

            Ami raised a brow and shrugged. "Well? Do you like ice cream? Maybe we can go get some later. Does that sound good?" Little Makoto nodded. On the street, they hailed a cab and asked the driver for Tokyo Narita Airport. 

           Makoto's heart jumped as they neared the airport and heard the roar of the jet engines. Though they weren't loud being thirty five thousand feet up, the sound rang in her ears and she could imagine the screams of hundreds as a plane plummeted towards the earth, her parents' included. With a vice-like grip she clutched onto the door handle of the taxi and looked away from the window. At the same time, little Makoto looked at her funny. Makoto asked the driver to turn on the radio. And barked out the order a second time when he failed to comply. Little Makoto drew back deeper into her seat out of fear. Ami reached out a hand and took Makoto's free one into hers and squeezed it affectionately, lending her courage and strength, telling Makoto to not be afraid. And that it was okay.

           Shinosaki's daughter watched the exchange in earnest interest. She understood this affection of love; her daddy shows the same affection for her mommy. She knew this. Little Makoto smiled. Her daddy won't show the same for this woman, because she had Ami. No body was going to take her daddy from her mommy. Her heart much relieved, she now can stop being so hostile to Makoto now.

           Makoto seemed to calm after Ami had took her hand. She like such a child, having to have her hand held before crossing the street. With the thought, she withdrew her hand and placed it on her lap, clutching her pants and listening deeper into the music to drown out the jet engines and the screams. The screaming… She realized only too late that she had offended Ami even in the slightest way. 

           Ami looked at Makoto with confusion and hurt. She turned to look out the window. _Makoto needs her space._ Little Makoto saw that too and then rested her head on Makoto's lap, breaking the tension and pulling Makoto from her thoughts. 

           "Makoto-san…is it all right if I go to sleep?"

           "Yeah…sure," Makoto answered dazedly. She glanced at Ami, momentarily forgetting her fears at the child's irrational behavior. It seemed as if all of a sudden Shinosaki's daughter accepted her and wanted to be friends, so unlike the sullen girl she was before. Ami looked back and smiled. _A lovely picture_, Ami thought. _A portrait of a family…almost._

           Makoto looked down at the girl on her lap and smiled, mind completely off the subject of her nightmares for over a decade. Shinosaki's daughter fell asleep quickly. Ami sat back, thinking _finally some quiet time with Makoto_. Through the duration of the ride, they sat in a comfortable silence and the driver was allowed to turn the volume of the radio down.

           The soft music drifted throughout the taxi and created a warm atmosphere. The last few lines of the song currently playing caught her attention with its lyrics:

_Risuku ga aru kara koso tatakau hodo ni tsuyoku naru no sa  
Osorenai nan te muri  
Oh baby, can't you see  
Matsu no wa tokui ja nai kedo  
Kimetsukeru no wa hayasugirun da uranai nan te  
Shinjitari shinai de  
So baby, wait and see  
Iyasenai kizu nan te nai  
Risuku ga aru kara koso ai suru hodo ni setsunai no ka na  
Sonna ni waruku wa nai  
  
_

_There are risks, of course, and soon you will be strong enough to fight  
Strong, perhaps, but sure not worry-free  
Oh baby, can't you see  
That simply waiting is not special, but to be  
Scolding everyone is way too fast a way to tell a fortune, you know  
So don't believe it when you go  
So baby, wait and see  
It's not a wound that you could not heal, I can see  
And of course the risks are there, and risks so painful that you'll love me  
So like that it's not quite as bad, you see  
  
_

           _I hope you are listening to this Mako-chan… Wait and see… sure. I can't wait forever. Take this risk for me…and I'll do the same for you. _Ami closed her eyes and listened, memorizing. 

           Somebody was shaking her. She opened her eyes, figures blurry around. Ami realized she had fallen asleep and Makoto was now waking her up. There were two faces in front of her, both very close. She saw little Makoto crack into a smile as Ami finally awoke. 

           "Took you a while there," her tall friend commented. "Come on, Minako's plane won't wait for us. Hurry!" It was only a moment before Makoto would have grabbed Ami's hand and dragged her all the way to Minako's gate. Makoto paid the taxi driver and allowed Ami to make her way through the airport, little Makoto between the two. Ami fell back slightly sensing Makoto's discomfort and tenseness. 

           Makoto began to speak. "I haven't been here for…oh, well, twelve years was it? It's a lot bigger than I remembered, that's for sure. I remember the first time…it was with mom and dad… I didn't realize it at first…Oh look! There's Minako and I hear Usagi!" Makoto pointed to a slight figure with blonde hair. Ami squinted and saw that Usagi was squeezing the life out of Minako. 

           "Hey, it's Ami and Makoto," Rei pointed out. 

           Usagi squealed. "I almost thought you guys had forgotten!" Minako walked forward with the same grace that made her noticed by the modeling companies. 

           "And who is this?" Minako asked curiously about Shinosaki's daughter and kneeled down in front of her. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

           Little Makoto frowned at her and lilted her head to the side. Deciding she like this blonde, she leaned forward and whispered her name into Minako's ear. Minako grinned and began to giggle wildly. "So! Makoto eh? Little Makoto-chan! This _will_ bring about a problem!" Minako stood, still smiling.

           "So…when does your flight leave Mina-chan?" 

           "Soon. Too soon, my friends," her voice turned softer. "It's going to feel odd, to not be called Mina-chan anymore. Or even Aino-san, or something of the like." Her words began to falter, though a small smile still lit her face. "I don't think there will ever be a place like here, Tokyo; here, home." She laughed, "I'll even miss the youmas and I'll especially miss kicking their butts."

           "Yeah," Rei said. "But I'm sure they won't miss you."

           Tears had run rivulets from Usagi's eyes and down her cheeks. But she was smiling, happy for her friend who will make a dream come true. Mamoru had an arm around Usagi and wished Minako well. Rei gave Minako a hug and made sure the blonde called them when she got there. Tears had begun to flow in between that time. "We'll miss you, Ditz." 

           "Hey! Who's got the better job?" Minako smirked. Minako stepped up to Ami and hugged her, Ami giving Minako advice on living alone and being careful with money and careful of the people she will meet. 

           "Have fun, Minako," Ami said.

           "Yeah, you too! I can't believe _you_ of all people are telling _me _to have fun!"

           Makoto, being next to Ami, gave Minako a big hug and told her not to forget them and be safe. "Watch out for French chefs," Makoto winked. "They love themselves more than they love blondes. I'm just kidding."

           Minako tried and failed miserably to contain her laughs and tears. Usagi ran and gave her friend a bear hug, looking as if she would never let go. "I'll have nobody to trade places with anymore! Blondes are a rarity here! And I'll have nobody to be the butt of jokes with…."

           "Usagi, it's just a three year contract. Plus I get paid vacations! I'll visit often!" Minako leaned closer and made sure nobody outside their inner circle can hear. "I have a duty to come back and protect my King and Queen." 

           The boarding call for Minako's flight rang on the PA system, reverberating throughout the airport. Minako took a deep breath. _Here's to my future and stardom!_

             Minako picked up her bags and turned, "_Ittekimasu_." I'll be back. 

           "Itterashai!!" They chorused. Please return!

"Bye bye, Aino-san!" Little Makoto shouted.

 Minako walked backwards a few steps, waved- they waved back- and turned around and head through her terminal. As she did so, she wondered how long it would truly be before she saw her friends- no, family- again. She had lost contact with her own parents since she graduated high school. It wasn't much of a loss to her. Minako had wanted to break free… and so she flew on the wings of eagles. 

"Do you still want ice cream, Makoto-chan?" The girl nodded her head vigorously. Her eyes alight in delight. The three of them was nearing Crown Arcade and Fruit Parlor anyway. Makoto pushed open the door and was welcomed by the warm sound of gently tinkling bells. She had missed this place. It's been a while since she stepped foot here. Motoki no longer worked there. He got accepted into a fine university with a notable business department. In his stead was a young woman just out of high school, working to pay for college. She was nice, upbeat and friendly with customers. Old patrons of Crown welcomed the woman who took over Motoki, although his departure left many girls in dismay. 

"Hey Mikan-chan!" Makoto greeted the girl that had taken over Motoki's place. "How are things?"

"Going great, Kino-san! Business is well. So what can I get you?"

"An ice cream sundae for me, and Ami?"

"Nothing, but thanks for asking."

"How about you, Makoto-chan?" 

The little girl contemplated for a short while before asking, "I can have anything I want?"

           Startled by the question, Makoto dully nodded. "Yeah, sure, as long as it is not anything over the amount I have in my wallet." Makoto chuckled. She had always had to be careful how she spent her money, now the amount of money she had wasn't a major issue. She had managed to earn and save enough to fare pretty well in life now. But, now that she got enrolled into Le Cordon Bleu, caution was still exhibited. At least, she had always thought, it wasn't as bad as before. Besides, there's always money to spare for a little treat here and there. 

           "Hmm… Can I have an ice cream sundae too? With a cherry, please?"

           Makoto laughed. "Yeah and that. Thanks Mikan-chan."

           They took their seats in a nearby empty booth for only a moment before Little Makoto ran off towards the arcade. 

           "Wait," Makoto called as she dug into her pocket. "You'll need these." She placed a handful of coins into the girl's hand. 

           The child ran off. Makoto followed and helped the struggling girl up a seat, placed a few coins in and help her get started. Makoto watched in wonder as the four-year-old mind the game, albeit a simple one. Ami was impressed also. What did Shinosaki do to this child so that her mind was so well developed even for one so young? 

           Mikan came around with the ice cream sundaes on a tray. "Makoto-san," she said, "that'll be 700. Thank you." 

           "Come on Makoto."

           "One more, please?" 

           "Okay," Makoto grinned, "I'm just going to let Ami eat your ice cream…" Little Makoto was sitting in the booth before they even reached it. "Thought so. Eat up!" She caught Ami glancing at her and then the sundae. She grinned. "Isn't this good, Makoto-chan?" 

           The little girl nodded vigorously while at the same time trying to keep all the ice cream in her mouth and not out and around. Makoto grabbed a napkin and wiped off the smear of ice cream around the girl's mouth. 

           "You know Ami, it's too bad you didn't order one." Makoto looked at Ami. "You want some of mine?" Ami shook her head. "You know you want some." Makoto grabbed another spoon and scooped up some ice cream, "here", and shoved the spoon in Ami's face. Ami flushed scarlet as Makoto waved the spoon in front of her mouth and Little Makoto started to giggle. She was forced to allow Makoto feed her, lest Makoto continue to wave a spoonful of ice cream sundae in her face. 

           "What?" Makoto asked when her little charge's laughter grew. "You've never seen someone feed before?"

           Little Makoto just continued to laugh and almost choked on her own spoonful of the dessert. Makoto pushed her bowl to the center of the table and handed the spoon to Ami. Reluctantly, Ami dug in also. 

           A small commotion interrupted their quiet jesting and conversation. Mikan's pleading voice drifted to their ears. "Stop it. Please don't do that. This is a dining establishment and you are disturbing our customers- oh no! I didn't…" There was a low grumbling. "I am sorry, but you do that again, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

           "No. I'll leave if you can make me." 

           Makoto stood and saw a young man staring defiantly at Mikan. She sighed. "Young men these days are getting brash.

           "Leave her alone," Makoto walked up and stated loudly with authority. The boy glared at her with distaste. 

           "What's your problem? This is between me and her."

           "You. You are my problem. She's my friend and I'm going to spare you some pain by asking you to leave." Makoto shoved her face in front of the boy's and they glared intensely at each other, neither backing down. 

           "Makoto-san, no, it's really all right. I can handle it." Mikan swallowed nervously, remembering about the rumors surrounding Makoto when she was younger. And the boy looked belligerent enough as it is. 

           "Shut up," the boy snarled at Mikan. "You want a fight?"  

            "Are you looking for one? I surely hope you aren't. Just, please, leave as the she told you to."

           The boy's eyes narrowed and shoved Mikan to see if Makoto would dare back up her suggested threats. She took a step back so she would not fall over and before he knew it, the boy was dangling a foot from the ground, Makoto's fist bunched around his shirt. Her eyes were narrow slits and her teeth were almost bared like a dog, a low growl in her throat. "Out." This time, the boy was glad to nod. He was dropped on his feet and scrambled out the door. 

           "Thank you, Makoto-san...but…"

           "Don't worry, I'll leave. I don't want to scare away all of your customers. Good day, Mikan-chan." She grinned as she strolled out the door, leaning against a wall outside waiting for Ami and Little Makoto to finish eating _her_ ice cream. She sighed.

           They came out twenty minutes later conversing animatedly much to Makoto's dismay. "Thanks for making me wait here so long." Ami laughed.

           "That's what you get for picking fights again," Ami said haughtily. "You had me worried. We're kind of getting old for these childish attitudes." Ami moved her hand from behind her back, "here. A present." She held out a small cup of ice cream. Makoto smiled and took it. 

           "Thanks, Ami."

           They decided that the weather was nice enough for them to walk home and hoped that it would continue to be kind. Halfway through, little Makoto asked to be carried home. Makoto sighed and effortlessly heaved the child onto her back much to Ami's amusement. 

           With the little girl asleep on Makoto's back, Ami walked a little closer to her friend. "Hey you," she whispered. 

           "Hello, Ami," Makoto whispered back comfortably. 

           "How are you doing?"

           "Tired. She weighs a ton, though she doesn't look it." Makoto smiled. "I've been wondering… Did you get that internship you got sick over?" Makoto would still bother Ami about that as a warning to her to not study so voraciously. 

           Ami looked thoughtful for a moment before she shook her head. "No. They gave it to another boy, who didn't get sick over it," Ami smiled. "But that's all right. Next year maybe."

           "Are you…okay about it? Isn't this like Mizuno Ami's first major...failure?"

           Ami laughed. "Well, I don't really look at this as failing. Not really anyway. It's more like taking second place but you're not last. But not first either."

           Makoto shook her head. "Don't worry Ami, I can sense that sound of defeat you always get, and let me assure you that you are always number one to us." Ami slowed her pace. 

           "I'm not defeated," she shot indignantly. "At least I will get more time for studying than that boy."

           "Do you know his name?" 

           "No…no, I don't."

           "For his safety, good." Makoto stated bluntly. Then she suddenly smiled as Ami blanched and frowned disapprovingly at her. "I'm just kidding. Just a little humor." She laughed gently while changing her hold on little Makoto. "And she's the one who wanted to walk home," Makoto muttered in reference to her load. "And who's doing all the walking? Me."

           "Oh, don't be so bitter."

           "I'm not."

           Ami smirked. "Sure…" 

           "Are you following me home, Mizuno Ami?" 

           "Yeah, sure."

           "Stalker."

           "Uh huh…"

           There was silence for almost the rest of the way back to Makoto's apartment.  

           "Mako-chan?"

           "Hmm?"

           There was a long pause as Ami battled herself. "I've been meaning to ask you something." Makoto prodded her gently. "Well… It is…that hard to love me?" Ami didn't notice at first that Makoto's footsteps began to fade until it stopped all at once. Ami turned around to see Makoto standing there, not knowing what to say, completely speechless. Again she shifted her hold on Shinosaki's daughter. Slowly, Makoto walked closer to Ami. She shook her sadly and continued to walk home. Ami followed quietly behind. She had a lot to think about. 

           Sighing heavily as she placed little Makoto gently under the covers of her bed, Makoto winced as her shoulders started to ache from the disappearance of the burden that was once on them. "Good night, kid." She patted the child gently on the forehead before pulling the covers close about the girl's shoulders. She yawned and walked out of the room, looking back once. Shinosaki would come by later in the morning to pick her up, thinking it would be better for her to spend a night at Makoto's. It would give him time with his wife and time to make plans for the future…

           Ami was still standing by the doorway, looking like a shy, uncomfortable girl waiting at the house of a stranger. As soon as Makoto's presence was known, Ami asked her, "What was that?" 

           "What was what?"

           "That shake of your head when I asked you that question." Makoto felt apprehensive at Ami's tone of voice. It was almost sharp and demanding. 

           Makoto smiled loosely. "No." Ami gave her a confused glance. _No?_ "No. I was saying 'no, it's not hard to love you at all'. It's too easy in fact, Lovable Ami. But your question is why."

           "Yes. Why? then."

           Makoto's voice dropped to a whisper. "Trust me I'm trying. But I'm so damned scared. I'm scared, Ami," Makoto laughed hoarsely, disbelieving. Ami looked at her friend, not knowing what to do. Makoto became serious. "Ami…"

           "Scared about what?" Ami's tone softened.

           "Scared that you'll leave once we get close. Scared that I'll do something to hurt you." Makoto sighed. "I've had my heart broken so many times I should be numb from the pain. I shouldn't even be feeling pain, or love or anger or whatever." Makoto walked into the kitchen, Ami following silently as her friend continued ranting. Makoto put some water in the pot on the stove to boil. "I want to, but I'm scared to love again. And I know that…no… I care for you so much. I don't want you to be hurt."

           "You're hurting me by telling me this." 

           Makoto choked and sighed heavily again. Guilt began to eat and her and wash out her insides as she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. "I'm sorry…" _Again. _

           "But…"Ami spoke again. "No. With you standing so close and yet so untouchable…it makes me hurt, Mako-chan." The next thing she knew, strong arms embraced her. 

           "Goodness, you're so emotional," Makoto said lightly. Her voice was filled with tenderness and sorrow. "I'm not that untouchable. You make me sound like…I don't know." Makoto chuckled slightly. 

           "Is this all a joking matter to you?"

           "No. It's not exactly an easy matter either." Makoto hugged Ami close to her chest. Ami did not object. Ami could feel Makoto's heart beat fast. "I'm sorry Ami." Suddenly, without foreknowledge, Makoto kissed Ami gently on her cheek. For fleeting moment, Ami's heart stopped beating and resumed when Makoto's voice interrupted her ethereal moment. "Are you staying for dinner?" 

           At that, Ami broke off and stuttered, "Uh…no. We…uh, my mom and I, we made plans…for dinner. Sorry, Mako-chan. Maybe some other time." Ami shuffled her feet nervously. She glanced at the clock in Makoto's apartment. 

           "Oh, look. I'm going to be late." She grabbed her jacket from the coat rack that stood near the door. Makoto opened the door for her. Ami paused at the doorway and looked Makoto in the eyes. "I had fun. I'll see you later Makoto." She smiled and closed the door behind her. When she turned at the end of the hallway she began to run to the stairs past the elevators, taking two steps down at a time. She didn't know whether she was happy or sad. Ami felt that she was both. _A kiss! On the cheek…but, hey!_ Ami felt like the young schoolgirl that she never was.

           Without knowing it, Makoto had given Ami a bittersweet taste of her heaven at that moment. And Ami wanted more.

§~~~§

End part II

Sorry guys…I think I'm beginning to feel that big block that all writers are scared of, drop into the thought processes of my brain…uh oh…

Not much happening huh…? Any suggestions to remove that block? 

This chapter ended way shorter than I intended and it ended not exactly the way I wanted but…. Yeah, blame it on the block. 'Til next chapter!

Completed: 28 June 2002


	3. Fantasy

Disclaimers: SM doesn't belong to me. Rights reserved to Naoko Takeuchi. And…whatever else I need to put here…. =\****

The Artist: **J**anet **J**ackson

The Song: **E**very **T**ime

**Fantasy**

By: Hokushin

Ami arrived at her front door a little dazed. Mechanically, she opened her door and walked in, already smelling the sweet aroma of her mother's rarely eaten good cooking. "I'm home!" she sang aloud. 

            "_Okaerinasai_! You're in a happy mood today, Ami." Ami grinned goofily before asking if her mother needed any help with the cooking. "No, I'm fine. I wouldn't want to ruin your good mood. Will you tell about it?" Her mother smiled like a giddy child eager to hear gossip. 

            "Dinner. At dinner." Ami ran up the stairs to her room and plopped herself down onto her bed. What a day! She stared blankly at the ceiling trying to recapture that sharp moment in time when her heart fluttered and stomach flipped. Odd thing such moments are… Ami could now remember every detail: Makoto's sweet smell, the sound of the water just beginning to boil, the depth in her eyes…everything. Everything. Everything but that exact moment. Ami sighed. She grinned stupidly at the ceiling again until she faintly heard her mother knock on the door and telling her to come down for dinner. Her mother gave her a weird look.

            "What mom? Why are you looking at me like that?"

            Her mother chuckled. "I called you twice from this room and you still could not hear me. My little Ami's daydreaming. What are you thinking of? Or… _who_ are you thinking of?" her mother asked, a sly grin on her face.

            "So, what's for dinner?" 

            "Come then."

            "Mom, that was great! You should take more nights off and cook." 

            "I would, but I'm afraid I doctor better than I cook. I would never match Makoto's cooking. About Makoto…" her mother started but stopped as Ami noticeably flushed a deep scarlet. Mrs. Mizuno tilted her head to one side and stole a smile. "I see… So…is she the reason you are so happy today? Did she propose to you?"

            Ami didn't believe her face could turn any redder or burn any hotter. "Mother…" she whimpered. She looked down, a bit ashamed of her sexuality and quite embarrassed that her own mother brought up a subject that they have never talked about before and so informally too. 

            "Oh don't be ashamed or embarrassed. Love is love. I'm just bringing up the subject because I have never seen you fall so hard. Makoto is a nice kid." 

            "We're not kids anymore, mom," Ami grumbled. 

            "So long as I'm older than you, then you are still a kid to me. It's dinnertime."

            "Huh?"

            "You said you'd tell my why you are so happy at dinnertime. Well now is the time." Her became impatiently amused. 

            Ami grew red from the roots of her hair, wearing her embarrassment like a banner in front of her mother. She whispered, "_Kisu_". 

            "I'm sorry, what was that?" Mrs. Mizuno obviously enjoyed this out of character torture she was giving her daughter. 

            "Kiss. It was a kiss." Ami lapsed back into her dream state before realizing the silence from her mother. 

            Her mother smiled fondly. "Well, Ami-chan. It seems like you got the girl." She stood up. "Will you help me clear the dishes?"

            "_Ee_..." Ami stood and quickly cleared off her place and went to the kitchen to compose herself.

_I'm afraid I'm starting to feel,   
What I said I would not do.   
That last time really hurt me.   
I'm scared to fall in love,   
Afraid to love so fast.   
'cause every time I fall in love   
It seems to never last. _

            Makoto sighed and got up to start making dinner. She was stunned because Ami had left so quickly. Did she do something wrong? Her stomach grumbled. She frowned and quickly made a quick dinner and afterwards rousing little Makoto to fill her stomach too. Makoto carefully spoon fed her little charge and wiped the mess she the girl still made off her cheeks. _Kids…_ she grumbled thoughtfully. "Can you do it yourself for a while? I have to check something really quick." 

            "Yes."

            "Okay. Good." She handle her the spoon and made sure she wouldn't make too much of a mess. She then ran into the kitchen and turned off the stove. She cursed when the burnt smell hit full in the face and she saw her pot burned. She left the pot where it was and quickly opened the kitchen window. She drenched a towel with water, placed it over the pot and moved it to the sink. Makoto let loose a heavy sigh and went back to Shinosaki's daughter. 

            "You're done already? Good! You can…go do what you want for an hour." _Just don't burn my house down. Oh wait, I've already done that. Almost. _"Call me if you need me. I'll be in my room, Makoto-chan."

Fatigued, Makoto decided that cleaning up could wait a little. She left the door to her room open so she could hear the activities outside her room. She let herself settle onto the cushion that sat on the sill of her window that jutted out like a miniature balcony giving her enough room to rest a plant and herself on. She rested her elbows up on her knees and looked out into the Tokyo night. It was lively, a lot livelier than she remembered when she last went out at night with her friends. Becoming bored with the repetitive scene she turned her eyes upwards. The thing about this window is that it is one that is up and off by itself and when she looked up it felt as she was looking up from her own rooftop, clean as the windows were. 

            What stars she could see through the blinding glare of the distant city lights twinkled gently on the velvety if not slightly smoggy atmosphere. The moon hung oddly in the sky and some unknown planet winked at her. She stared at it in wonder and started when a small noise surprised her. 

            "Oh, Makoto-chan, you surprised me there. Is there something you need?" 

            She shook her head and went over to Makoto was, and then found herself trying to climb on to the sill. Makoto lifted her up by the armpits and the girl settled across from her.

            "Can I see mommy now?"

            Makoto hesitated before answering. "Not right now, your mother is busy. Your daddy too."

            "Can I see her tomorrow?"

            "I don't…"

            "Why not? I haven't her for a long time. Daddy never tells me where she go to."

            "Went to…I'll ask for you tomorrow." Makoto felt a thick feeling building inside her. It was anger. _Shinosaki… you really did it. How long have you kept her from her mother?_

            "Where's your mommy?" the innocent question shot through her like an arrow, breaking her thoughts and her anger. 

            "She's not here."

            "Well, I can see that," she said indignantly. "Where's your daddy?"

            "He's not here."

            "Why not?"

            Annoyance tugged at her throat. She wanted to yell furiously and tell the girl to shut up and not ask any more questions. "They're just not. And they won't come back… ever," Makoto growled flatly and looked back out her window. Little Makoto looked down in guilt thinking she was bad. She did something bad. No. No. No. There was moment of silence before Makoto quietly apologized and then continued to look out her rooftop. 

            "Makoto-san," the girl's childish voice said. "Who's Ami?"

            "What do you mean 'who's Ami?' We spent almost the entire day with her! She's that nice lady, with blue hair and very intelligent… that person."

            "No. I know who Ami is."

            "Then why'd you ask?"

            "No. I meant that…to you. Who is she?"

            Makoto stared blankly at the small child trying to piece together the girl's broken thoughts. Her mouth later formed into an O shape with understand. "Ami is my friend." 

            "No," the girl shook her head in frustration and then stormed off. "You're not taking daddy away!" 

            "Makoto-chan wait!" Obediently the child came back, an impatient look forming on her face. "What do you mean? I don't want to take your daddy away from you."  

             "Not from me! Mommy!"

            Makoto leaned back against the sill, aghast at what the child what implying. "I will never do that. What made you think I would?"

            The girl was silently fuming. 

            "Your daddy is my best friend. You are his daughter and your mother is his wife. I would not do anything to destroy that."

            "Promise?"

            "Promise. Be my friend?" Makoto received a nod of approval.

            "Why scared?" she asked unexpectedly. 

            Makoto stared blankly at girl that was named after her in surprise. The choice of question confused her. "What do you mean by scared?" a slight smirk set on her face, "I'm not scared of anything, just to let you know."

            "Scared of Ami."

            Makoto frowned deeply and asked, "Were you listening in on us?"

            "Don't be mad. I just…happened to hear when I went to the toilet. I'm sorry," she said, not liking the frown one bit. 

            Cautiously, Makoto deliberated for a while. "No, I'm not scared of her. Go to sleep now, it's getting late."

            "But…"

            "No buts…"

            "Why scared?" The girl gazed at Makoto intensely but when Makoto kept silent she turned around and said goodnight. A moment later, she came back. "But Makoto is brave! You're not scared of those boys today, why scared of Ami?" When she again did not receive an answer she retreated into the guest bedroom. Moments later, Makoto walked in and tucked the girl in the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Shinosaki's daughter was asleep.

            "Good night…" she whispered and went back to her own room where she changed into her bedclothes and sat once more on the windowsill. She had a lot to think about before the sun would rise.  

_But every time your love is near   
And every time I'm filled with fear.   
'Cause every time I see your face   
My heart does begin to race, every time._

_One half wants to me to go,   
Other half wants me to stay.   
I just get so all confused   
I'm scared to fall in love,   
Afraid to love so fast.   
'cause every time I fall in love   
It seems to never last._

            Her telephone rang early in the morning. She rolled off her bed and landed on the floor with a heavy thump. After a moment, she realized that she hurt a lot more than if she had rolled off her bed. Sometime late at night Makoto had fallen fast asleep on the windowsill, cramped into a curled up position. She reached the phone that was on her nightstand and answered it. "Hello…?" she muttered groggily. Soon she also realized that only the dial tone was speaking to her and the ringing had not stopped. It was the doorbell. Disgruntled and ready to snap at the person ringing the door, she twisted the knob vehemently and swung the door so hard she pulled herself along with it.  

            She cursed and opened her mouth to curse at her early morning intruder again but stopped when she saw that it was Shinosaki. "Eh…Come in! I'm sorry I took so long. I must look like a mess. Excuse me. Oh and…Makoto's in the guest room. I'll just be a moment." 

            Shinosaki smiled and made his way through to the small guest room. He absolutely had a hard time holding in his laughter at his best friend's appearance. It was hilarious. It was a rare chance sighting to see his old friend so disheveled. He laughed out loud. Makoto, surprised by the noise, turned around and saw her daddy standing there laughing his head off. It has been a while since he had laughed like this.

            "Daddy!" Exuberantly, she jumped into the welcoming arms of her father. Shinosaki laughed harder. 

            "Hey! Makoto-chan! Were you good?" She nodded emphatically. "Good, good!"

            Fifteen minutes later, father and daughter were sitting in front of Makoto's television, flipping through all the channels twice trying to find something interesting to watch. Makoto came out, showered, changed and ready for the day. Damp hair clung adamantly to her shoulders. "Good morning you guys…"

            "Good morning, Mako-chan."

            "You're early Shinosaki. You could have given me some warning before so I wouldn't have to had looked like such a hag when I opened the door." She grinned. "Going home now?" this she addressed to his daughter. She nodded. 

            "Can I see mommy?" she asked her father. Shinosaki looked at her and then at Makoto who stood behind the couch. 

            "I'm sorry, kid. Mommy's busy."

            Makoto frowned. She glanced at Shinosaki, a question in her brilliant eyes, seemingly alight with the anger that was building. "Hey Makoto, why don't you go to your room and get your things while I talk to your daddy, okay?" The girl scuttled out of her father's lap and ran, trying not to trip over her short stubby legs, to the guest room. 

            "Yes Mako-chan? You wanted to speak with me," Shinosaki asked. 

            With the frown still present on her face, she spoke, "Why are you keeping her from her mother? Do you know what you are doing to her? It will hurt her."

            "Makoto. You don't understand. It won't do her any good to see her mother die at such a young age."

            "It won't do her any good at all to have her father keep her away from her mother leaving her to only wonder why this and why that! Why did mommy leave? Why did daddy keep me away from her?" Makoto returned furiously. "It's hard…Shinosaki." At this point, her voice began to tremble. 

            "You won't understand, Mako-chan."

            "I understand more than you think! I know you're trying to protect her, but she is a lot smarter than most children and soon she'll realize something. Don't hide the truth. She'll never forgive you…"

            "Daddy? Are we ready now?" a small voice interrupted.

            "Yeah…be there in a moment. Mako-chan…stay out of this please…It's my decision. Thanks for everything. I'll talk to you later." He stood and gave a warning glance at Makoto, telling her never to broach the subject again. Again, Little Makoto dashed into her father's arms where they started a long chat about what she did yesterday with Makoto "_Oneechan_". 

            Makoto slowly closed the door in front of her and wearily set her forehead against the wood. She frowned deeply to herself. It was a shame she did not have as much tact with words as Ami. She was worried. This tiny little thing can traumatize the poor girl. To be lied to at such a young age. Oh yes…Makoto understood far better than Shinosaki the consequences… 

            From the corner of her eyes, she glanced at the clock and cursed violently. In doing so, she rocked her head against the door and muttered more obscenities before quickly fixing her hair and gathering whatever she needed for both work and school into a backpack and stormed out the door before she would be _too_ late for work. 

            First thing that happened when she stepped through the door was receiving a reprimand from Mr. Yukishiro. She just _had_ to be late on the busiest morning of the week. Her boss then told her to take over as the head chef, knowing full well that she could prepare anything in a short amount of time and to a delicate taste too. The chef at the time would be waiting tables.

            With the reprimand still fresh in her mind, Makoto worked furiously in the kitchen starting on the next order as soon as the old one was done. Sometime into her shift, she started screaming for the kitchen help to wash the dishes faster. She rolled up the sleeves of her blouse since it was getting quite hot in the active kitchen. Two hours later the orders began to trickle in small rivulets and Makoto was allowed to switch back with the other chef. She plopped herself down at an empty table. She rested while she waited for customers to come in. As soon as one did, she jumped to her feet and greeted the customer who turned out to be Rei. 

            "Rei-san! _Irrashaimase_!" She quickly led Rei to an empty table and prompted her to sit. "What brings you here, Rei?"

            "My stomach! I came in here hoping to eat some the city's best food from the hands of one fine chef." Rei winked and grinned broadly. 

            "Sorry to disappoint you, Rei, but I just stopped cooking. I waiter for the slow times." Rei was indeed disappointed. They rarely get to eat Makoto's cooking anymore now that she worked and went to school so often. And now when Rei finally had the time to visit her at the restaurant, Makoto wasn't the one doing the cooking. Rei shrugged and asked for recommendations. After hearing them, she ordered her drink and food and waited patiently. Makoto came back and took the seat across from her. "Hey, Rei, maybe dinner at my apartment tonight then? Get Usagi and the others. I think I can squeeze it in. What do you say?"

            Rei was just about to say 'sure, what time?' before she had a tiny reminder that a friend of her grandfather was visiting. So she had to decline with much regret. "Though I am glad you tried to find time in your busy schedule to fit us in," she commented, sounding far more sarcastic than she really intended.

            Makoto caught it and replied with a cheeky grin, "Well, I do try." She started to chuckle to let Rei know that she knew what Rei meant to say. Rei mentally sighed in relief. "Well, I'll leave you now. I need to go back to work, excuse. It's nice to see and know that we are still alive and kicking in this fair city." Makoto left with a smile, delighted to have seen her friend. All of them rarely see each other anymore, each busy with their own affairs. Well…with the exception of Ami. Even with both Makoto and Ami's clashing busy schedules, they had still managed to see each other quite frequently. 

              Moments later, Makoto came back with Rei's order and then rushed to another patron and write down his order. Rei saw Makoto saunter back into the kitchen and bring out another tray of food, carefully balanced on one arm, the other carrying a tray full of drinks. Rei shook her head, glad that not many people visited the shrine on a daily basis. She quietly ate her meal and left, saying a quick goodbye to Makoto.

            Not a minute passed before Rei heard a loud screech of a tired and then saw a car crash wildly out of control into a light pole, scattering pedestrians and forcing other cars to swerve and cause a larger accident. Rei saw someone lying and bleeding on the street but did not run to her. Instead, she did what instinct told her and ran back inside the restaurant. After making sure nothing more would happen, her feet carried her as quickly as possible next to the woman on the ground. The injury wasn't severe, just painfully as it was clearly shown on the woman's face. She was bleeding from a deep gash on her thigh, and scrapes on her knees and elbows. Together, Rei and Makoto carried her off the road and into the backroom of the restaurant where employees could change after work. Mr. Yukishiro ran into the room with a first aid kit and told Makoto to tend to the woman and to not go back into the eating area or kitchen without washing up for reasons of sanitation. 

            The police and emergency medical crews were on the site already before more screams pierced their ears. It was the familiar cry of fear. _Youma_. Makoto and Rei looked at each with horror in their eyes. 

            "What a nice time of day for one to show up!" Rei grumbled. 

            "Rei, you stay here and tell the others. Wait until Ami comes and then go outside," she instructed still cautious of the injured woman. She was still conscious and Makoto had to be more careful with her words. 

            "Wait, why do I have to wait?" Rei growled impatiently with obvious irritation at the thought of letting her friend fight without her.

            Makoto's feet itched to run outside but instead she stood by the door. "Because, you can take care of injuries better than me." With that, she ran off to the restroom where she transformed and went through the front door, also noticing that the restaurant was empty. Mr. Yukishiro would be furious if none of his customers come back and pay for their meal. 

            This _youma_ had caused another huge mess in Tokyo. However, there was no sign of the monster. She looked frantically around but still no sound. She only heard moans, yells and mechanical sounds. Jupiter also saw a little girl across the street pointing at her in awe before her mother dragged her quickly away. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over her figure and before she knew it, a heavy weight crashed down into her.  

             She grunted as she hit the ground. They wrestled for a moment before Makoto landed a strong punch on its face. She rolled away from it and returned to an upright position. She rubbed her shoulder and found a painful bruise lay in wait. The _youma_ roared; Jupiter and the monster clashed in a show of strength. The youma tossed Jupiter like a rag doll. Next thing, a flame sniper pierced the youma's shoulder and disappeared in a ball of fire. The _youma_ began to slash around wildly, its long lanky arms narrowly missing Jupiter's head. "Rei, where are the others?"

            "Mercury's-" she grunted and she dove aside to dodge the crazed youma. "Here. Sailor Moon is coming." 

            "Come on, Mars. We can handle this…I hope."

            "The question is, what do all these recent attacks mean?"

            Jupiter growled and watched as her attack slammed into the monster's chest. _Yes!_ Makoto silently cheered as her lightning attack bored a hole into its chest. Its flesh grew back to fill the hole. Jupiter cursed aloud. She felt a strong presence beside her. From a glance out of the corner of her eye, she saw it was Sailor Moon and Mercury beside her. Her confidence grew as she attacked it again, physical strength versus brute strength. As the _youma _tossed her into a bush, Mercury attacked it with one of her offensive moves, simultaneously with Mars. Mercury's attack held the monstrosity rooted to the ground and allowed Mars' attacked to slice its arm off. Mercury edged closer to get a better read on it's weakness when she felt something with what felt like a force similar to that of a bullet train slam into the side of her head.

            "Ami!" Sailor Moon screamed. Rei cursed vehemently and quickly ran to the fallen soldier's side. Jupiter picked herself out of the bush and squinted at the blue figure of the floor, quickly realizing it was Ami, down for the count. She felt her heart beat fiercely against her ribcage. She was afraid…afraid Ami was…

            Ami looked from the slits of her barely opened eyes. She saw Jupiter get up, her eyes a frightening green and that was it. Darkness.

            _Snow. Snow was dotting the lush landscape white. Over the hill beyond a wide river, a wide stone palace sat at its haunches. A large green banner fluttered in the wind, proudly displaying an oak leaf and the symbol of…_

_            The ground glowed with a gentle, soft light. The Moon. The palace was generously decorated, roses twining large pillars, banners of different colors and houses fluttered as the wind tickled them. Amongst them were of the houses Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto. Bright lights of an ethereal substance flooded the palace with a warm glow.  _

_            Suddenly, as if somebody plugged in the speakers, jumbled laughter with a mixture of polite conversation drifted out. Colorful lights danced inside. There was a ball that night. There were couples that stood outside under the night sky, watching the planet Earth glow with its own life. An awkward pair stood out on one of the balconies. Suddenly the landscape changed again. No, it was more like it zoomed in closer, to the royal gardens. There under a gnarled oak tree that actually overlooked the palace, the princess of Jupiter sat waiting in a simple gown._

_            She turned and smiled. "This was always my ideal place for a romantic tryst." She laughed and then vanished._               

_Scared to fall in love,   
Afraid to love so fast.   
'cause every time I fall in love   
It seems to never last. _

Warm. That warm, fuzzy feeling. It was as if someone had wrapped a large down blanket around her and it burned with an internal fire that never reached an actual burning temperature. She curled deeper into the warmth and the softness. Wherever she lay at the moment, she felt as if the surface of it was formed to fit and hug around her. She let out a small sigh and suddenly sucked in her breath as an unbearable pain fell upon her. She groaned and found that she did not want to lift her arm up to check why her head hurt so much.

A soft voice beckoned to her. Though low in volume, it rang in her ears. "Ami?" She groaned softly in response. She felt a cool hand on her forehead. After a moment, the hand disappeared. Ami called out softly, wanting it to come back, comforting. It didn't come back. Ami painfully drifted to sleep.     

             "Well, at least we know what they're after now," Rei snorted. "I thought we were done with sadistic, power hungry monsters trying to take control of the ginzuishou!" 

            "We can't worry about that now, I'm sure they won't be able to get the power of the Moon this time," Usagi spoke calmly.

            "But we're down a soldier. I don't want to call Minako back just as she arrived at Paris."

            "And another. Ami took a hard one in the head."

            Makoto walked out of her room. "She's all right. She woke just then, but went back to sleep." Between themselves, they had managed to carry Sailor Mercury as Ami safely back to Makoto's apartment without gathering much interest from the general public. Makoto slumped into an armchair and sighed. She had to call Mrs. Mizuno saying that all the girls had some free time and wanted a sleepover like the old days at Makoto's house this time, instead of at Rei's usually. She had to lie; she felt horrible. And ever worse that she couldn't save Ami from that blow. What was she doing so close to the _youma _in the first place? Makoto felt that she was going to have a long talk with Ami when she was better about better fighting tactics. "Usagi's right. We can't worry about the enemies now. We can't exactly go between dimensions and hunt these guys down."

            "Plus we don't even know who these 'guys' are," Usagi demurred.

            "So we let them come to us," Rei stated flatly, eager to fight. It had been a while since something major come up and she had forgotten the thrill of sneaking out in the middle of the night and do battle as the hands of Good. Rei had sorely missed it. 

            Usagi's cell phone began to ring. She picked it up; it was Mamoru. When she hung up, she hurriedly gathered what belongings she had and quickly explained that she had forgotten about her and Mamoru's rendezvous at a restaurant for lunch. He wasn't all that happy she kept him waiting for an hour. Usagi apologized and rushed out the door, with Rei calling after her telling her to be careful not to trip. 

            Makoto chuckled at the last comment. Usagi's grace greatly matured over the years and she no longer trip over her own two feet anymore. Well, most of the time she doesn't. Rei stood up and helped Makoto clean the coffee table where they shared a pot of tea over. After that, she announced that she better be going also. 

            "Keep me updated about Ami, okay?"

            "Of course. See you later."

            "Bye." 

            Makoto went in to check on Ami once again and found her asleep. She wrote a brief note to Ami and set it to the side where she would see if she woke up before Makoto returned from work and school. She quietly locked the door behind her. Ami mumbled something in her sleep. 

_But every time your love is near   
And every time I'm filled with fear.   
'Cause every time I see your face   
My heart does begin to race, every time._

            Ami woke up some time later in the evening to a heavy silence. Nothing at all disturbed the silence. Ami only heard herself breathe. The pain from earlier reduced to a dull ache that she could ignored. The room was dimly light, and Ami barely made out the form of Makoto's note. With an unfamiliar hand, she turned on the lamp that sat nearby. She squinted at the sudden flood of light. Slowly, she read the note:

            _Hey Ami,_

_                        The youma hit you hard on the head (just in case you don't remember). I will give you the details later.  Depending on when you read this, I'm either at work or at school. I'm sorry to have to leave you alone like this.  I told your mother that all of us were having a sleep over here, but we're not really. Oh and don't worry about missing your classes today, we've already called all of your professors and told them you coult not come today. Make use of the kitchen but don't eat too much, I'm bringing dinner. And don't do anything stupid while I'm out, or, in your case anything smart (like studying)!_

_Makoto_

            Ami neatly folded the letter and shoved it in her shirt pocket and slipped back under the covers. Her hungry stomach would have to wait. She felt for the bruise on her head and winced as soon as her fingers contacted it. _Mild concussion…healed. Not bad for the fact that the youma hits with the force stronger than a train. No post concussion symptoms evident yet. _

            She sat dully on the bed trying to recall what happened before and after the youma cracked her on the head. No luck, she would have to wait for Makoto to come back. A click and then the light in the hallway turned on. Ami peered anxiously at the frame of the door. Makoto came as a tall shadow, with the light at her back so that Ami could not make out any features, though she already knew them by heart. She let Makoto walked up near the bed before she spoke. "Mako-chan?" 

            "Were you up long?"

            "No, I just…"

            Makoto shushed her and knelt by the bed. "How are you feeling? Just smile if you are." Ami smiled and quietly lavished in her friend's concern for her. Makoto grinned. "You get my note?" Ami nodded. "I brought dinner. Don't move, I'll bring it here." Moments later, Makoto had the take out food set in various dishes and a bowl of rice all set out on a tray. She moved the lamp on her nightstand over a little and placed the tray on top. Ami took a sip from the cup of tea that lay in wait for her. 

            "_Itadakimasu._" When she picked up the bowl of rice, she noticed her fingers were trembling. She put the rice back down and clenched her fist tight. Reaching for it again, she realized that Makoto had already beaten her and was handing the bowl to her. She muttered a word of thanks and picked up the set of chopsticks. "What happened?"

            "After the _youma _hit you, well, you can say we just got pissed off." Makoto grinned widely. "We know now that they're after Usagi and the ginzuishou." Makoto stood up to sit on the bed. "We just don't know who they are. The youma tried stupidly to wrench the crystal right from her hands. Rei took care of that one though." Makoto reached out to grab a piece of chicken from Ami's _oyako-don and plopped it into her mouth.    _

            "Do you know why they want Usagi?"

            "Why else," Makoto retorted acerbically. 

"Did you eat yet, Mako-chan?" 

            Makoto nodded just as her stomach started to grumble and rather loudly at that too. She gave Ami an embarrassed look. "Okay, maybe not yet."

Ami frowned at her and gave her the same look her mother would sometimes give her when she didn't eat. "Kino Makoto, you…"

Makoto stood up quickly walked towards the door, calling out cheerfully "Ah, well. Get some rest after you eat. I'll just go fix myself something in the kitchen!" A few minutes later Makoto sauntered back into the room, a bowl of ramen and chopsticks in her hands. Ami had stopped eating and put the bowl of half-eaten _donburi_ to the side and was just staring out the door and then at Makoto. Makoto quirked and eyebrow and then sat on her windowsill.

"What, no compliments to the chef?"

"You made this Mako-chan? I thought you were bringing dinner…"

"Well of course! I'm the only evening chef they have today! And _I_ did bring dinner."

"It's very good, but I'm not that hungry. Thank you though." 

Makoto set her ramen down and leaned deeper into the sill. "Ami, what's wrong?" Ami looked down and then deep into Makoto's eyes, fully conveying her sadness and confusion. 

"While I was unconscious, I had a dream." She paused and looked hesitant to continue. Makoto prodded her on, but Ami just averted her gaze. The dream. About. Them. _Us._

"What was it?" Makoto asked again.

"Never mind. It's not that important." Ami picked up her rice bowl and chopsticks. She began to eat as if nothing happened. It was Makoto's turn to frown, albeit for a different reason. She crossed her arms over her chest and studied Ami for a moment. Then her features softened. 

"It is if it makes you worried like this." 

Ami glanced at Makoto. "I'm not worried."

"You're confused then. I can see it. I know Mizuno Ami pretty well, and for one thing she's never confused. Only rarely, and those times it's always about love." Makoto smiled when Ami blanched and then turned red from the roots.

"You're so mean, Mako-chan!" Ami lost that petulant air around her and started to pout playfully. 

"Look, you don't have to tell me. I understand." Makoto picked her feet up onto the windowsill, her bowl of ramen following soon after. Makoto stared out the window while she ate. Ami quietly returned to her meal.

_"I'm sure about that, Makoto." She sat down next to the Princess Makoto, who was leaning against the tree and gazing in the direction of heaven. She sat just as Makoto sat against the windowsill. No matter what planet, there always is a heaven to look at. As for Princess Ami, she found hers here by Makoto's side. _

 _Green troubled eyes turned to her. "Rei said she felt a darkness coming. We must keep that pact no matter what Ami." _

_"I know."_

Ami dropped her chopsticks. Makoto turned towards her in confusion. "Something wrong?" Ami's face was ashen; she nodded. Then, "No… I don't think so. Makoto…about that dream when I was unconscious; it was about the Silver Millennium."

"What about the Silver Millennium?"

"You were sitting under a tree, and then you turned to look at me. You said that Rei said she sensed a darkness coming. I don't know if that means anything or not…" her voice faded and became small. That was not the reason she was miffed.

"Is that all? Ami, you don't have to worry about anything like that. Just stay in this present, here, and now. Don't worry about the past or the future." 

Ami smiled and nodded her head, though she couldn't help but wonder if that dream, the whole dream had any implications in the present time. Her smile grew as she recalled Makoto's words to her in the dream: "_This was always my ideal place for a _romantic_ tryst._" 

Makoto's gaze returned to look outside the window. 

"What are you looking at, Mako-chan?" Makoto contemplated for a long time while Ami waited patiently, finishing up the rest of the meal. She sipped the tea that Makoto had prepared. It was almost cold.  

"Stars, Ami. Stars. As long as those stars still shine so bright in the sky like that, no darkness will ever dare fall upon us." Makoto spoke with so much clarity and confidence that Ami could not help but agree with her. Darkness would not dare. Ami stared at Makoto, again taking in each feature to her memory. Quietly, Ami shifted herself out of bed and was glad that Makoto was too absorbed into night sky at the moment to notice. "Ami?" she murmured softly. The answer came so near that Makoto almost jumped in surprise. Makoto turned to look at Ami. "What are you doing out of bed? You need bed rest, especially if you had a concussion."

"And twenty four hour observation. But I really doubt that I've had a concussion. Being a senshi really does have a plus side."

"Is this all a joking matter to you?" Makoto retorted, throwing Ami's own words back at her. "It shouldn't be taken so lightly. You had me worried. And I still am worried about you." Ami sat opposite Makoto, barely fitting in the tight space. Makoto's voice grew soft, "I…" 

"Mako-chan, I don't need another mom to worry about me." Ami laid her hand gently on Makoto's forearm. Out of reflex, Makoto flinched. Ami frowned and tightened her grip when Makoto tried to pull away. Ami glanced sharply at Makoto as she tugged and rolled up Makoto's sleeve. Her forearm had been crudely bandaged with a long strip of gauze. "Now _this_ needs to be fixed." She shook her head disapprovingly at Makoto.

"That can wait. We all got some scratches here and there, nothing really serious." Ami looked at her skeptically, her face asking Makoto if she had already forgotten her broken ribs. "You might want to check on Rei though. That fight aggravated her previous injury more than I like. But that can wait too…she's in good hands."

Ignoring Makoto for the moment, Ami began to unravel the bandage with deft hands. It came off easily due to its previously poor wrapping. Ami grimaced when she saw the wound was deeper than she thought and began to re-bandage the arm properly. Makoto covered Ami's hand halfway through. "I said that could wait," she whispered, not daring to speak so sound. Everything felt peaceful and serene; she felt that her voice would destroy that feeling.  

 Their faces now were so close they could sense each other breathing. Ami felt herself slowly move closer to Makoto, as if they had an affinity to each other, drawn like a magnet. Ami thought Makoto smelled like a kitchen but she can also sniff out a gentle rose fragrance. She paused, unsure of herself, but the moment seemed so right. The room around her had taken a dreamy atmosphere. The sky outside seemed to have darkened just so the stars could shine brighter, leaving everything just Ami and Makoto. Just perfect. Or near perfection, so it seemed.   

"Ami," Makoto stated flatly all of a sudden. Ami pulled back, not showing the slight hurt and embarrassment in her face. Makoto opened her mouth to speak but promptly shut it to settle herself to observing Ami's face. Ami didn't flinch under the scrutiny, but returned the observation, trying to probe what Makoto was feeling. "Ami." Ami tilted her head, indicating that she was listening. Makoto whispered, "don't hesitate."

 Ami did not.

_But every time your love is near   
And every time I'm filled with fear.   
'Cause every time I see your face .   
Could it be that this will be the one that lasts?   
The fear does start to erase every time.   
Could it be that this will be the one that lasts?   
For all my times, oh yeah, for all my times. _ 

§~~~§

End Part III

I never really intended for this part to be a song fic. Oh well, the song was just so perfect it would be a crime not to have put it in. 

I'm beginning to feel that the plot is going nowhere. But don't worry, all these prolix chapters is what I call plot development! =Þ

Parts of the song were cut off, so the full lyrics aren't presented here. 

Date Completed: 7 August 2002


	4. Interlude

Disclaimers: SM doesn't belong to me. Rights reserved to Naoko Takeuchi. And…whatever else I need to put here…. =\

**Interlude**

"This just won't do," Ami shook her head and found some scissors in Makoto's drawers. She cut off all the bandages, deciding that they were too soiled and it would be of no use to reuse them. She berated herself for not thinking of it before. Hastily, she pulled Makoto to the bathroom and began to gently rinse the wound. "Do you have any bandages?"

            "Yeah, in that cabinet there." Makoto pointed to a small cabinet to the right of the mirror. Ami mentally slapped her forehead. _Of course it would be there! I'm not thinking clearly at the moment._ It was just that the kiss had Ami's brain so frazzled that she had a hard time keeping her thoughts together. When she finally got her brain to function correctly enough to bandage Makoto's arm properly, she found the taller woman looking at her. It wasn't an intense stare but a gentle glancing over.   

Ami colored just slightly. 

"Get some more sleep after you're done, Ami."

"More sleep?" Ami questioned rather crossly. "I've been unconscious for near half a day!" 

"A quarter of a day more like it."

"Well, it feels like longer." She finished up with Makoto's arm and admired her handiwork for a moment before her voice came out as a low murmur, almost thoughtful, "I don't think I'll be getting much sleep anyway…after…" She looked up, a rueful grin on her face. Ami caught a mischievous glint in Makoto's eyes at that instant. Ami frowned playfully, knowing what Makoto wanted to do. 

She turned her head as Makoto bent down to kiss her. Makoto pulled back, mischief still alight in her eyes. Pressing closer, Makoto slowly backed Ami against the wall. Smiling, she moved closer and whispered, "can't go anywhere now."

"Who says I want to?"

Makoto slowly moved closer as Ami's heart began to race. This feeling was quite exhilarating as she felt a warm tingle develop in her stomach. "Ah…you do," Makoto whispered silkily and pulled away, an evil grin on her face. She studied her bandaged wound a little more and nodded her approval. Makoto disappeared for a moment in her room and came out with a tray full of dirty dishes. "Lots of stuff to do around the apartment." Ami followed her into the kitchen where Makoto was already filling the sink with dishes and turning on the hot water. "Back to bed, you." Makoto commanded her softly, already knowing she was there with her in the kitchen. Without turning her attention to Ami, she began to wash her dirty objects of food holding. 

Ami slipped up quietly behind Makoto and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist. Soon after she rested her head against Makoto's back. She was comfortable. Makoto went on with her dishes without another word. And it was just peaceful silence from there, with the exception of running water and the occasional clanging of dishes.

§~~~§

Interlude. 6 September 2002

I'm trying to post an update once a month. I know… it's not really my style to make something so short. But I've currently hit a huge writer's block and things are just not flowing anymore. Sorry.__


	5. Simple Love

Disclaimers: SM doesn't belong to me. Rights reserved to Naoko Takeuchi. And…whatever else I need to put here…. =\

**Simple Love**

A week later, Usagi called each of them, excited by the letter she received from Minako, postmarked from Paris, France. She told them to go to her house immediately. Makoto grumbled when she picked up the phone that evening and heard the shrill voice of her best friend. "Yes, Usagi? Now? Oh… all right. Be there in a twenty if I feel like moving." Makoto slowly hung up and yawned as she had been taking a nap. She pulled herself off the couch and arranged her clothing into a modicum of neatness. 

          She arrived at Usagi's in twenty-one minutes, purposely standing outside for a minute without reason- just there, hoping to spite Usagi with that one minute. She noted with some consternation that she was the last one to arrive. Ami gave her a brief welcoming glance from behind her textbook. Makoto gave her the same glance she did everyone else: a dull, listless gaze. Ami could tell that she was sleepy. 

          "So what did Minako say?"

          "Well, I haven't opened it yet. We were waiting for you," Usagi replied. Now, she eagerly tore the envelope open and read aloud its contents:

          _Hey Guys! _

Shibaraku_! Everything is just wonderful here! I had almost forgotten how beautiful and peaceful the scenery is in Europe. You guys make sure to visit me soon! It's lonely here even though I have Artemis with me. Mako-chan! Send some of your cooking my way, please! There isn't a Japanese restaurant within miles from me! You should start a restaurant here, my agent tells me the chefs of France get paid almost as much as doctors. How is everything over there? Anymore youma?  _

_I have an apartment! It's not those small ones…I have an entire flat! Can you believe it? And I'm up near the top, though there isn't much of a view. Other buildings block most of the view. I'm sitting right at the window right now. A slight rain is picking up. I hate it when it rains here! The sky is always an ugly gray and it destroys my shopping atmosphere! You cannot believe how huge a department store just for shoes is! Yes, Usagi, a whole building full of shoes!_

_My first day here, my agent took us around town. That day was so funny… but I'll tell you guys about that in person, (hint, hint). Oh by the way, I'll send you my phone number when I get the chance and, if you are reading this, you'll have my address.   _

_My career is really beginning to pick up now. My schedule for the next few months is beginning to fill up fast. I haven't done much anything in public yet, but my agent says I'll be ready for the runway in a few months! I can't wait! I really have to thank Ami this time. I've only been getting a few hours sleep a night, but I guess I'm used to Ami always pushing us to study. With that in mind, the company managed to enroll me in a liberal arts college here. I won't even try to spell it out. I'm majoring in fashion design. _

_I have to go now. Alas the busy life of a model! This is too short; I'll write soon I promise. Don't worry about me you guys; I'm doing just fine. Miss you all: Usagi, Ami, Rei and Mako-chan. Luna too! Artemis says 'hi'. _À bientôt_! Oh yeah! I have a personal language coach! Isn't that neat?  _

_Aino Minako                2002.11.13_

_                    P.S. Look for me in magazines!   _

          Usagi passed the letter around so they can read it once more if they wanted to. "Sounds like she's off to a good start in life," Makoto commented wistfully. "Let me just copy down that address." Rei handed her the envelope. The rest followed in writing down Minako's address. "I feel like celebrating! Let's go somewhere." 

          "Celebrating? What for?" Usagi asked. 

          "For Minako of course!"

          "Except that she's not here, remember Mako-chan? She went to France."

          "I know," Makoto replied, grinning happily. "But I'm just happy and I feel like celebrating something!" Makoto eyed Ami for a moment. 

Ami grinned and gave Makoto a speculative look. "Weren't you just 'Miss I-Woke-Up-on-the –Wrong-Side-of-the-Bed'?  And now you…"

Rei smirked. "That is a good idea. I'm kind of hungry at the moment." 

"To Minako!"  They all repeated the cheer as glasses of drinks were quickly emptied by all but Ami who slowly sipped at hers. This Sunday night found the group at a classy but not _too _expensive restaurant in _Shibuya-ku._ Empty dishes were being cleared away even as they were speaking in their joyous sentiment. Makoto relaxed back into her chair and relaxed, relishing at the thought that she wasn't clearing any tables that night. She was almost sad that their get-together was almost ending. Usagi had even managed to convince Mamoru to come along. Luna and Artemis were at the back alley scrounging for scraps like "alley dogs" as Luna had proclaimed. For once they were all quite assembled, which was rare these days with everybody's career and education taking off so fast that left most of them with little room to breathe. 

They were lucky, she mused, most friends broke contact with each other with the exception of a few e-mails or letters or phone calls in the first year after high school. But then again, their closeness was obligatory, unfortunately. Otherwise, they would have all dispersed to the four corners of the world already. "Forget you, hello future!"  Makoto was sure that all seated around the table that night have wondered her exact same thoughts: would they be such good friends still if it wasn't for their duties as _senshi _and to the future princess of Crystal Tokyo? Would they still be smiling and laughing and toasting a friend thousands of miles away if not for that obligation? Would Ami have left for Germany so many years ago and be on a fast track to becoming a world class doctor? Would Rei have already taken her place besides her grandfather and focused all of herself to her duties at the shrine? Would Minako have stayed in Britain and become that international superstar that she's always dreamed to become? Would Usagi have…well Usagi was unique in her abilities and would have become someone forthcoming in the world. And…would Kino Makoto have been left wanting a nice quiet life baking for the children of a city? Or would she have suffered the loss of her parents and the loss of herself if not for these people around her that night? Makoto didn't want to think about it. 

Somebody tapped her gently, pulling her out of her silent reverie to look at Ami's earnest face. "Hey," she said. 

"Hey yourself."

"We're all about ready to leave you here Mako-chan," Usagi commented, "with you so deep into your thoughts." Usagi grinned when Makoto looked confused and then apologized. "Come on! Mamoru said we could get some ice cream!"

"Sorry guys. I spaced out, huh?" Everyone nodded. Makoto finished her drink and stood up. "So who paid the bill?"  Several pairs of eyes contained hints of amusement and then glanced at Mamoru. Makoto heartily thanked him as they left the restaurant. They picked a random street and started to walk down it, hopefully running into an ice cream shop on the way. They didn't, much to Usagi's dismay. Mamoru consoled her the best he could and offered to take her for ice cream when they got back to _Minato-ku_. 

And of course, when they did manage to get back to _Minato-ku_, the ice cream shop was closed. Usagi complained about the ungodly hour that they closed. From there they'd parted ways: Mamoru escorting Usagi home, Rei, Ami and Makoto in another. They left Rei at the shrine and continued towards Ami's house. They walked silently side by side. The evening, to put it simply, was quite eventful…in a simple way. 

About a half an hour later, they stood in front of Ami's house. "Well, here you are _mademoiselle_, I believe this is your destination." Makoto grinned when she tried her best at the French title, leaving Ami to flush red hearing the French language being destroyed so by the mouth of Kino Makoto. Politely, she kept quiet and flashed a smile of her own. "Good night Ami," Makoto said and waited a small distance down the street, turning around only when she was sure that Ami was safely inside. Her mother was home tonight- that's good.

Nearing the room of her apartment, Makoto felt the warmth of her blankets around her and the soft cushiony feel of her mattress under her, soothing aching muscles. When she opened her door, she found Shinosaki and little Makoto standing inside. Makoto had given him a spare key when she became little Makoto's guardian. 

"Hello…it's nice seeing you," she had greeted, then whispered following, "I think…" 

Makoto was finally able to settle down into her bed a few hours after midnight, after she had console a distraught Shinosaki and put his little one into bed. She was hoping to sleep in late that Sunday, but with a late night guest, she couldn't really do that. Makoto turned in to at least get the most amount of sleep she could before the morning.

Shinosaki's wife passed away later that night, closer to morning. Makoto received a call around four o' clock that morning from Shinosaki saying that his wife's most recent treatment went bad and her prospects for living weren't good. Shinosaki begged Makoto to tell his daughter, feeling that he could not adequately explain death to a child. Now, Makoto was getting ready to take Little Makoto to the hospital, where _Shinosaki_ would explain, not her. 

"Are we seeing mommy now?"

"No, dear…we're gonna visit daddy, okay?"

The girl's dejection showed on her face. Makoto knelt down beside her and said, "hey…" Makoto tilted her head. 

"We're not gonna see mommy?"

Makoto whispered, "No…sorry." The girl's eyes shined brightly and Makoto had to smile softly, remembering a similar conversation such as this one in her youth. "Come on, your dad's waiting for us." Makoto took her little charge by the hand and started on their way again. Some time later, she decided it would be better to carry the young child. It would be better for the both of them for the physical contact akin to a very long hug as they found a taxi that took them to the hospital.

Shinosaki looked haggard where he sat waiting for his daughter. His hair was in disarray as well as his usually neat clothing. His eyes were dark and his face was grim. His daughter ran straight into his limp arms. "Hi there," he said hoarsely, pressing his head against his daughter's. He held on to her as if she was all he had left. Little Makoto is…or will be if not soon. Makoto eyed him as if to ask how his wife was doing. His gesture was small but it said all. She was dead. Feeling herself almost break out in tears seeing his face, she turned away. After a moment, she knelt down by Shinosaki and wrapped arms around them both. Damn, she thought. _Damn_. She looked up when she heard her name called.

"Kino-san!" 

Makoto stood up in surprise. "Mizuno-sensei!" She respectfully lowered her head in deference to Ami's mother. "Good day."

"Makoto, you know Shinosaki-san?" Makoto nodded. "Well, it's nice to see you. I better be on my way now." She placed a gentle hand on Shinosaki's shoulder and whispered an apology. "Ami's around here somewhere today," Mrs. Mizuno added before leaving, heels clicking on the polished linoleum floor. 

Makoto help Shinosaki stand up and led him to an indiscreet bench near a corner. Little Makoto sat on her daddy's lap. "Where's mommy?" she asked. Shinosaki retreated into his mourning, leaving her with no answer. 

"Come here," Makoto coaxed. Shinosaki's daughter clambered onto Makoto's lap in quiet disappointment. 

A rough voice spoke out, it was Shinosaki's, "Mommy's gone."

"Gone where?"

"Gone forever, dear… I'm sorry." He drew Little Makoto from Makoto's arms and gathered her into his own. He stayed there with his daughter in his arms for a long time. Makoto offered to find them some coffee from the kitchen. On her way into the elevator, Makoto yawned and bumped into someone on accident. She saw the familiar, unmistakable blue hair that belonged only to Ami. 

"Mako-chan?" Ami asked in genuine surprise. "I don't see you here often…" 

Makoto gave her a sad smile. "Shinosaki…Shinosaki's wife passed away not too long ago here."

"I- I'm sorry…" Ami hid her initial shock at the sudden but expected death of Shinosaki's young wife. Her mother had spoken about her to Ami with the intention of teaching Ami something.  

"Not your fault, Ami. It was just, her time I guess. I never knew her."

"How is he?"

"Holding up, trying hard not to cry in front of Makoto. Hurting." She rubbed her face, trying to get rid of the last vestiges of fatigue and sorrow for the she never knew but had caught hold of her best friend's heart. "Where can a couple of people get some coffee around here, Ami?"  Like a tour guide, Ami raised an upturned hand in the general direction of the cafeteria and led Makoto there. Ami brought two cups of coffee and they sat at a table in the presence of nobody in the empty cafeteria. 

"Thanks," Makoto took her coffee appreciatively. "I didn't know you worked here."

Ami looked down slightly, but not quite in embarrassment. "Well…I don't exactly. My mom convinced the hospital board to allow me to "intern" here so to speak. So sometimes on the weekends, she brings me here and I just work as her assistant or I do jobs that the hospital assign me; nothing like a professional thing. But it gives me that feel of being here." She paused, giving Makoto an astute eye. Makoto had been staring. "What's wrong?"

Makoto smiled warmly, "Nothing…just that you were rambling. Ami _never_ rambles. You ramble only when you talk about something you really love. I can see you've a passion for the caring of people. It's in your eyes. You'll be a good doctor. I know it." 

"Like you and cooking?" 

Makoto battled between a frown and a smile. Ultimately, she smiled, albeit with some restraint. Ami caught this but did not comment.

Makoto took a casual sip of her coffee and immediately set it down, a curse already forming on her lips. The curse, however, died on her scorched tongue. Ami leaned forward and inquired, "Are you all right?" When Makoto nodded, she pulled back, a tiny smile forming on her face. "Coffee is hot."

"And you tell me this _now_?" Makoto blew at her coffee to cool it. _Well, there goes my plans for breakfast_, she thought with disdain, knowing her tongue wouldn't like to taste anything with salt. She stood up and bought another coffee and juice. Turning to Ami she said, "Well, I better be delivering this now or I won't get my tip. See you around, Ami."

"See you." 

Makoto managed to coax Shinosaki out of the hospital and insisted on him spending the night at her apartment, trying to convince him that he shouldn't be alone tonight. He politely declined and left to go back home, Little Makoto in his arms. Makoto then returned to her apartment to make breakfast, eat and then get ready to sleep until the sun sank below the horizon. She was that tired and nothing, she swore, would prevent her from getting some rest. 

When she next opened her eyes, the sun had set and night had already settled. She gazed around dazedly, searching for her clock. It was just past her usual dinnertime. _I should do this more often_, she mused. She flipped the light switch in her kitchen and began to browse through her refrigerator; she noted with consternation that it was devoid of food that didn't require cooking. Hungry still, she made her way to her living room. When she turned on the lights, she found a sleeping figure on her couch. Makoto went into the storage closet in her room and brought out a light blanket. After making sure the blanket was snugly pulled up to Ami's shoulders, Makoto kissed her gently on the forehead and shut the lights. "This is becoming a familiar routine," she whispered. She then retreated into the kitchen to prepare a simple meal for two.

Ami opened her eyes when she heard the small click of the kitchen door closing. She allowed herself to indulge in a tiny smile. She relished that tiny kiss for another moment and decided to go back to sleep. In all of her life, she felt the most secure at that moment. She had felt the same security as a child in her mother's arms whenever she came home after another "bully" session with her peers from school. And now she was an adult, but she felt like a child still in need of that protective security but it was a feeling she did not wish to openly express. 

It wasn't until an hour later that Makoto deemed it about time to wake Ami up. She gently shook her awake. Ami woke with annoyance but acquiescently. She also frowned at Makoto's bemused smile. 

"Wake up, sleepy. Dinnertime. If you don't eat now, don't expect me to feed you ever." 

"Don't be mean, Mako-chan," Ami scolded gently, yet amiably. Makoto couldn't help but pull Ami off of her couch; and much to her astonishment, Ami resisted. With a strength that was usually hidden in Ami, she tugged Makoto hard; the taller woman fell flat, her face buried in the carpet below the couch. 

"Ow…" she groaned. "Tell me why, again, why I should continue to let you eat in my apartment if I have to put up with this?" 

"Because…"

"Because what?" Makoto sat up, her warrior pride bruised at being knocked over by a smaller woman. Ami slid down onto the ground next to Makoto.

"Because-," suddenly Makoto lifted Ami from the ground and then deposited her in front of her bathroom. 

"Here, while you think about why, get cleaned up." Makoto grinned. "I'm going to eat ahead of you, okay? Then you can tell me about your day and what excuse you used for me to find you in my apartment again." Makoto smirked ruthlessly, turning Ami redder by the moment. 

Ami came out a moment later, face washed and feeling refreshed. Makoto looked up from finishing her meal expectantly. 

Ami averted her gaze, before looking back at Makoto. "What?" she asked, more blunt than usual. Her answer was a simple and short, "well?"

The smile Makoto received was too sweet, Makoto thought. She waited patiently. 

"I left my keys with my mom at the hospital. I forgot to get them back before I left." Before Makoto could interject with a sharp comment Ami continued to ask about Shinosaki. 

"He's…I don't know. In all the years I've known him, he has never closed himself up to me the way he has now. I feel left out. I mean he's my best friend. And all of a sudden, he leaves me out like I'm not a part of his family. Like the family he created for me by being like a brother to me." A pause. "Oh, he'll be fine. He can deal with it and I'm sure having Makoto there will help him. Let's not talk about that. How was your day? I didn't know you worked at the hospital."

"I'm just tired. I saw a little girl today. She was in the cancer center… and she was telling her mom that she loved her. She asked her mom to not forget her." Ami swallowed. "She was eight. I think…she was diagnosed with a malignant form of a tumor in her liver. She didn't qualify for chemotherapy and her body was too weak for anything else. She was ready to die." Ami paused and turned around looking away, keeping her emotions in check. "I swore to myself: I won't ever let a patient of mine be ready to die. At least not without fighting." Her fists were clenched tight and loosened when she felt Makoto's presence around her. Ami leaned into Makoto. 

"She's a little samurai then," Makoto commented gently. "Probably a descendant from Tomoe Gozen* herself. I'm sure in the future, all of your patients will have nothing to worry about and that they'll be ready to live…"

Makoto snuggled against Ami's neck and kissed her there gently. Ami just closed her eyes and let Makoto's magic flow around her. She hated to see a little child give up so easily. But the child can't be the one to blame. It was the doctors. They could have done something to instill a sense of hope into their patients. 

Ami snaked her arm up and around Makoto's neck. She twisted her neck around to face Makoto and gratefully received her lips with her own. 

§~~~§

End Part V

A relatively short chapter, I know. It seems like I'm stretching this a lot without much plot. Don't worry; I'll work something in there. I have an ending in mind, but I just need the body. It's just really hard writing a love story without ever actually having been in love. =\ I'm a more… action-oriented person, though this story doesn't have much of that element. 

Tomoe Gozen was one of the few examples of a true woman warrior in Japanese history. She was married to Kiso (Minamoto) Yoshinaka, who rose against the Taira and in 1184 took Kyoto after winning the Battle of Kurikawa. With the Taira forced into the Western Provinces, Yoshinaka began insinuating that it was he should carry the mantle of leadership of the Minamoto - a suggestion that prompted an attack by Minamoto Yoritomo. Tomoe faced the Yoritomo's warriors at Awazu alongside Yoshinaka, in a desperate fight in which Tomoe took a least one head. Tomoe was said to be among the last 5 people standing at the end of the battle. It is also said that Yoshinaka urged her flee. There are many accounts as to whether she fled or stayed with him. Some have written that she had fled to the east, others say that she did die in that battle. And another account says that she survived and became a nun. But before any of these possibilities occurred, she was said to have took the head off a Minamoto warrior, Onda no Hachiro Moroshige.   
  


"The _Heike Monogatari_ (Tale of the Heike, a war chronicle of the Heike clan in 13th century Japan) says this of Tomoe… 

"…Tomoe was especially beautiful, with white skin, long hair, and charming features. She was also a remarkably strong archer, and as a swordswoman she was a warrior worth a thousand, ready to confront a demon or a god, mounted or on foot. She handled unbroken horses with superb skill; she rode unscathed down perilous descents. Whenever a battle was imminent, Yoshinaka sent her out as his first captain, equipped with strong armor, an oversized sword, and a might bow; and she preformed more deeds of valor than any of his other warriors.""  
(_Tale of the Heike_, McCullough, pg. 291) 

Source of information: http://samurai-archives.com/women.html#4  (compiled by F.W.S) 


	6. Un Amore

Disclaimers: SM doesn't belong to me. Rights reserved to Naoko Takeuchi. And…whatever else I need to put here…. 

=\

**Un Amore**

By: Hokushin

A gentle voice filled with sorrow and despair choked softly on words. A soft animal keening could be heard in the cold night wind, piercing to the skin or hide of any living creature out at night. But the sound that pierced through the heart and soul that night came from a small street devoid of life. A lover's discordant wail broke the quiet of the dead night. Softly spoken, softly begging, softly crying.  

"Jupiter, wake up. Wake up." She felt a pulse; slow but strong.

            _Jupiter…you are needed. Arise. _

            "Come on Jupiter…. Please Makoto…" Breathing was deep and strained.

            _Do my bidding. Rise, soldier of protection. Rise!_

Ami continued to beg, as Senshi Mercury, for Senshi Jupiter to wake up from her unconscious state. Their relationship didn't come this far just to be wasted. No. No. No. Senshi Moon looked down at the comrade on her lap. "Hey Ami, you have to give Mako-chan more credit than that. Just think of it as an extended nap for her. And then I'll scold her for sleeping on the job." Usagi smiled in sadness.

            "Usagi," Senshi Mars said, "we need to get her out of here. We can manage to the shrine between the three of us. We're not too far from it."

            Senshi Moon nodded slowly and solemnly in agreement. She sighed. "I agree. Mercury let's move. You get that end; I'll get her feet. Mars, you lead the way." Mars couldn't help but be proud of the glimpse of her friend's future great leadership. Mars nodded and they quickly made way to the shrine, choosing the most discreet of paths that would take them there expediently.

            It wasn't long until they laid Makoto onto a _futon _in Rei's room. Rei brought out warm blankets that were in the closet and a first aid kit for Ami to use. Ami finished bandaging Makoto's head wound and gently caressed the unconscious woman's face. She glanced around shyly expecting either Rei or Usagi walking in any moment. The night was getting colder and Ami tucked the blanket tighter around Makoto and placed another lighter cover over that one. 

            "I don't think she can breathe, being tucked in so tight and all…" a soft voice came from the doorway, startling Ami senseless before she regained her composure. Ami turned around and saw Usagi leaning against the frame and looking at her earnestly. 

            "Uhm hmm… Usagi…"

            "Yes?"

            "I can't…stop seeing that youma in my mind. I- it was doing something to Makoto. I don't know what but something. I get this mental image in my mind and it always zooms in to Makoto, she was in so much pain and…

            __

_            The youma had suddenly appeared near a bus stop a few blocks from Rei's shrine. Fortunately, Rei had been in the area going home. It was hideously grotesque, seemingly more terrifying than the last _youma_ and twice as menacing. What caught Rei's attention were its claws, which weren't quite claws but were long, thin and sharp. Yet, they seemed more for grasping than inflicting damage. _

"…It- Makoto was holding her head and she was pounding herself so hard… I don't have the words to describe what I saw…"

            _Jupiter was its first and last victim. It grabbed her outstretched arm just as she released an attack. Her eyes widened in horrifying surprise; its claws elongated and turned malleable. Jupiter felt pain shoot all through her arm as the creature wrenched it behind her back and clung onto her from behind. Jupiter felt something brush against her mind. Suddenly something attached to the area behind her ear and she felt claws raking through her mind, as if searching for something, as if leaving a trail of pain, and as if it were trying to control her mind. Jupiter felt something hit her and soon realized it was herself in an attempt to beat the invader out of her mind. And suddenly it was gone; everything, the presence, the pain, and the intimate touch of something that had raped her mind of which she did not know. Then nothing._

            Usagi knelt down next to Ami. "She'll be fine. I understand that you care for her as we all do, but you have to have faith in her strength so that she will have faith in yours." Usagi smiled, her eyes not hiding her knowledge of what she knew from Ami. "Rei says we can stay here if we want. She already brought out the _futons._ I thought you'd want to stay, so I already called your mother and told her we're just catching up on old times… I wonder how long it'll take your mother to figure out we're a bit old to have sleepovers."

            Ami looked now at Makoto's face; she was sleeping peacefully now. "Usagi… I don't know how much longer I can lie to my mother."

            "Neither can I." Usagi sighed heavily, the pressures of the present and the future weighing down on her daring Usagi's shoulder to slump but she held strong. But the weariness of the night showed clearly on her face. "Well, I'm tired. Wake me up if anything changes? But…you should really sleep too."

            "No…I want to stay up for a while longer… Goodnight, Usagi…and thank you." 

            Usagi nodded and softly slid the door shut with a small click. 

            Ami returned to her ministrations on Makoto. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I couldn't help you. I hate seeing you in so much pain like that. What did it do to you?" Ami rested her head close by Makoto's and looked at her for an extended period of time. "Love you," she whispered. "I'll protect you from now…"

            Ami awoke sometime later in the night. A small lamp had been left on and it provided illumination in the room. Somebody had placed a blanket over her in the course of her nap and she was grateful, the cold night became impossibly colder. A moment later, she realized that penetrating emerald eyes were watching her. 

            "Mako-chan," she whispered, just barely suppressing a tremor that ran involuntarily through her at being caught unaware, even if by Makoto. She regained her composure. "Are you all right? Why are you up?"

            "I'm sorry…did I wake you?"

            Ami started to shake her head but also realized that Makoto might not be able to see, in the dim light. "No… are you all right?"

            "I'm fine. What happened…? Everything is so distorted."

            "This time it was you who got the nasty blow to the head." _And much more… if you don't remember then…what really happened?_ "Do you remember anything?"

            Makoto closed her eyes. She groaned and reached for her head. Her brows creased in pain. "It felt like something was…raking through my head. I'm tired…let me sleep?"

            "Sure…goodnight." Unasked, Ami fell asleep against Makoto, hoping her presence would calm Makoto's turbulent mind. Ami was sure the raw emotions were mixed around in Makoto's eyes and she could sense the confusion that her love desperately tried to sort out. No wishing or hoping can Ami do to improve the situation, considering she had no idea of the source of Makoto's confused state and that Makoto herself could only provide a sketchy account of what had happened. 

            Ami was awakened in the early morning by Makoto's tossing and turning. Just as Ami was about to rouse her from her dream, Makoto calmed and fell back into a peaceful slumber. Ami frowned, every part of her wondering what plagued her in her rest. She slipped quietly away from Makoto and found a warm jacket. Ami sneaked out of the room and headed out to Rei's living room. The priestess was awake but meditating. Usagi was situated in the corner of the room, blankets pulled tightly around her sleeping form. Rei looked at Ami when she realized that she wasn't awake alone anymore. 

            "Something wrong?" 

            "Rei…No, I hope I didn't disturb you."

            "Not at all, I was waiting for one of you to wake up. You must be hungry…would like something to eat?" Rei stood up where she was and went into her kitchen, Ami slowly following her. Rei brought Ami a simple meal and they sat down together to eat. A disturbing silence hung in the air. 

            "So…how is school?" It was a dull topic of conversation, true, but Rei wanted to break this weary silence. Besides, it has been a while since they've last seen each other. 

            "Fine…everything is fine. I've started my graduate studies… and maybe in a few more years, I'll become a resident at a hospital. How about you? And the shrine?"

            "It's quiet here…not many people visit anymore these days."

            Ami nodded. A sudden door slam broke through the silence and made the both of them jump. Ami ran out and headed towards the room Makoto had been in. Usagi sat up from where she slept and looked around in a daze until Rei pulled her up and followed Ami.

            The room Makoto had occupied was empty. Makoto's jacket and shoes were missing from where they rested the night before. Ami quickly put on her shoes and ran out the door and down the stairs, quickly spotting the flag of brown hair not too far from her. But Makoto was moving quickly and Ami began to feel a distance open between them. Ami pushed harder, breaking out into a sprint after the fleeing figure. Two blocks later, she lost Makoto. Rei had stopped Usagi from pursuing at the door, mentioning that it would be best if Ami went herself.

            Ami lost Makoto two blocks later. The first place she looked after that was Makoto's apartment. Where else would she go? 

            Ami rang the doorbell again. Again. Nobody answered, so she began to knock and call out her name. Ami really doubted Makoto was in there, considering that she would have already answered. Makoto hated having people pound at her door like this. 

            Defeated, she climbed down the stairs and hoped that Makoto was all right and that she would just show up back at Rei's sooner or later. Something caught her eye, however, as she was walking back home: the skating rink. She knew the chances that Makoto being there was slim, but she had to try anyway. 

            Ami looked around the lobby and didn't see her there. Placidly, she took a seat on the one of the benches around the rink. Her eyes raked the ice for Makoto and did not see her there. She looked once more before she stood up to leave. And just then, it felt like the wind turned her eyes to look in the direction of an indiscreet corner that she had failed to look before and lo! – Makoto was there, just sliding out into the ice. Ami sat down again and watched, not wanting to disturb her, but wanting to make sure Makoto would be fine. 

            Makoto skated a few times around the rink to warm up, and then she moved to some complicated footwork, spins and jumps. Ami had always known that Makoto was an excellent skater but when Makoto danced upon the ice as she did now with so much emotion and grace, Makoto was like a sprinkle of fresh snow, twirling and winding down to earth in tune with the whispers of the wind and then gracing the earth with a presence as light as nothing and a beauty that glowed like the gentle embodiment of a star in a cold winter's night… 

            She fell. She cursed like a drunken sailor when she did. Makoto didn't get up but sat there on the ice where she slid to a halt from her fall. Others in the rink looked at her crossly for the foul language. Ami stood up, stuck between continuing to let Makoto sit there or run to Makoto. She was afraid of Makoto's reaction to the latter though. Would she be angry? Knowing Makoto's independent nature, she just might be angered.

            Her heart overruled her head as Makoto sat there on the ice still. Ami stepped on the ice, fully expecting the slipperiness of it but slid and fell unceremoniously on her behind anyway. She yelped and Makoto turned her eyes and they widened in surprise. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as Ami made her way uncharacteristically ungraceful towards her. Ami fell into Makoto's arms the next time she tried to stand. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. "Hi, my stalker. You should try wearing skates when you go on the ice next time. How did you find me here?"

            "A string…" Ami answered, but was confused at Makoto's suddenly delightful deposition. However, she wasn't one to spoil a good mood. "Tied…from my heart to yours." 

            "Is that so?" Makoto grinned. 

            "Are you all right?"

            "I'm just fine. It's just that my ego and my butt are bruised. I haven't taken a fall that hard since…since I don't even remember." She stood the both of them up and held Ami's arms to steady her on the ice. "Mizuno Ami, will you give me the honor of skating with you?"

            "I-I'm not…very good at it…"

            "Oh, quiet. Let's see if they have any skates your size." Suddenly, Makoto swooped Ami into her arms and skated to the side, dropping her off gently and then sat down on a bench to cover the blades on her skates. She led Ami to the front and then rented a pair of skates her size. Makoto jumped back onto the ice like a little kid and yelled at Ami impatiently to hurry up. Makoto skated around to where Ami was and helped her onto the ice. 

            Makoto started out slow, with Ami holding her hand tightly and they skated slowly around the rink. Every once in a while Makoto would break off and do a camel spin or a scratch spin, and sometimes she would do a jump or two. Ami watched and smiled proudly at the ease and precision her friend performed these maneuvers. Each time, Makoto returned to Ami and they skated together slowly. The moment they shared skating was filled with an intimate joy that only the two of them felt and cherished. Makoto coaxed Ami to do a spiral with her. Without warning, Makoto stopped and pulled Ami to her. Ami gasped, fearing that she would fall…again. 

            "I got you…don't worry," Makoto chuckled. She then hugged her briefly and thanked her. Makoto left the ice quickly, leaving Ami to catch up stupefied. She saw Makoto stumble at the bench. Ami picked up her pace.

            "Makoto! Wait!" This sudden erratic behavior irked Ami's medical personality and worried her even more. She reached the bench and sat down next to Makoto, who had her eyes shut and jaw clamped together in obvious pain. Her brow creased into an ugly frown that marred her usually jovial features. "What's wrong? Mako-chan…"

            "Nothing; just a headache. Must be from all that spinning."

            Ami frowned. "Let's get you back home, okay?"

            Smiling, Makoto replied, "as long as you carry me?"

            Ami looked at her crossly and then chuckled. "Shouldn't it be the other way around? I might as well just leave you here, you big…"

            "-What? What am I?"

            "Nothing. Come on." Ami took Makoto's hands, "up you go." Makoto allowed Ami to pull her up. "Unless you really want a piggy back ride?" 

            Makoto laughed humorously and shook her head. "No, I don't want to burden you with my weight. I'm too heavy for you."

            "Are you saying I'm weak?"

            "No…just that I'm too heavy for you."

            "I'll show you weak!" Ami poked Makoto playfully in the stomach not too gently. Makoto caught Ami's hand and pulled her close. 

            "Ow…" Makoto released her and sat back on the bench to change out of her skates and back into her shoes. Ami did the same and Makoto took the skates from her. "Let's all go skating again. I enjoyed it…I haven't skated in such a long time. God…" she sighed wistfully, "not since that time with the _youma_…"

            "Hn…" Ami nodded. "Let's not dwell in the past, Mako-chan. There's the whole future ahead of you and of me. We don't have much time to stay in the past lest we stop moving forward. Memories are great; remember them but don't live in them."

            Makoto smirked. "Wise words from a wise woman." 

            They left the skating rink and returned to Makoto's apartment where they found Shinosaki squatting in front of Makoto's door. His disheveled and shrunken look broke Makoto's heart. She placed a hand under his elbow and brought him to his feet. Without a word, Makoto opened the door to her apartment and led him in, Ami tailing behind. She almost began to pity the broken man Shinosaki had become in the course of the few days after his wife's passing. It must be hard and trying but Ami hoped that she not have to face the death of a love…it would be unbearable especially since…no!

            Shinosaki slumped deep into Makoto's couch until he almost blended with it. Makoto set a pot of water to boil on the stove. Makoto peered into his eyes; they looked dull and lifeless, as if everyday functioning drained away his energy. She's seen that look before in many people but it was most frightening when she found that look in her friends and herself. 

            "Where's…your daughter, Shinosaki?" 

            "Daycare center…I left her there this morning."

            Ami saw Makoto's eyes flash, an unspoken anger shone there. Makoto sighed heavily, letting the anger vanish as she sat down next to him. Ami quietly volunteered to pick up his daughter and he gratefully gave Ami the address to the daycare center. Makoto eyed Ami and silently thanked her. 

            Makoto felt the onset of a headache with a dull pain that started at the bridge of her nose and she predicted that it would soon spread to the rest of her head. She glared at Shinosaki unrelentingly for several moments to gather her thoughts on how best to approach the subject she would discuss with him. "Shinosaki…you can't just push away your daughter like that you know. Sooner or later, she won't even recognize you as a father anymore. It's bad enough that she won't grow up without a mother, but don't make it worse by letting her grow up without a father too. I know it hurts Shinosaki-,"

            "Don't talk to me about pain! You don't know what this feels like! That barren emptiness that takes root in your heart, that slowly sucks the life and joy out of it…you don't know of it. She was my life!" He screamed at her with all the pain, frustration and anger he could muster. He buried his head in hands as he felt hot tears course down his cheeks. 

            Makoto said calmly, "I don't know what it feels like Shinosaki? _I_ don't know what it feels like… So I didn't feel that ripping pain when my parents' plane went down in a ball of burning flames? I didn't know the same pain that consumed _my _heart when my parents were taken away from me? I didn't even get the chance to say _goodbye_! And you're saying I don't understand your pain… I do Shinosaki, I do." She looked into his eyes, his dark pools of sadness. Her own eyes begged him to understand: he wasn't alone and he didn't have to be!

            He gaze drifted away from hers; he could not hold it. Suddenly, he felt the shame grip his heart in a vice. Her steady gaze facilitated a sigh from Shinosaki and he was forced to look at her again. "I'm sorry." His apology was weak and feeble, his voice drained of the lively soul that usually accompanied his speech. Makoto couldn't help but feel pity for him. A long moment of silence sliced painfully between them.  A choked sob escaped Shinosaki's agitated throat. 

            "It's lonely you know…I miss everything about her; her face, her smile, her scent… the way she used to put Makoto to bed. Even in her sickness she was a vibrant woman."  Makoto nodded and took his hands in hers. She gripped them strongly, hoping to lend him some of her strength. "And…" Makoto released his hands and went into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. He drank it appreciatively and set the glass gently on the table beside him. He sighed heavily and Makoto took his hands again. 

            "You can say it you know," Makoto said.

            "You always know when I want to say something don't you?" 

            Makoto nodded and gripped his hands tighter.

            "It's hard to see a woman like her just…seemingly waste away like that. I hate it, and I hate myself for not being able to help her. The nights are so lonely now…" 

            "Shinosaki. You still have a daughter that needs your love just as much as your wife. Don't you see that?

Quit wallowing in your guilt and your own sadness and see what you are putting Makoto through! She needs you and you're pushing her away. I see it in her eyes every time that she sees you. She needs her daddy…"

            By this time, Shinosaki was shaking so horribly that Makoto reached over with one hand and placed it on his shoulders. She had never seen a man so broken. And Shinosaki was such a terrifically passionate person…about everyone. The pain of loss is too much for a man like him to bear.

            "Be a good father now. You have to focus on that and raising Makoto. Suzu would have wanted that. Right? She would have wanted the child hers and your love has created grow up to be healthy and just as great a person as her father right?" Truly for the first time in a while Shinosaki smiled. It was slight but it shone brightly indeed. Makoto hugged him. "A child lives on love, Shinosaki."

            He gazed deep into her eyes and she could feel him searching for something; searching for an answer in her eyes. "And you?"

            "I get by on what I get…love or hatred." Makoto smiled grimly. "Life is a magnificent thing. You get both along the same lines. You'd hate to love somebody, but you love them nonetheless. And you'd hate to lose that somebody."

            "Since when did Kino Makoto get so philosophical? You were always a romantic. I think the girl I grew up with matured into a woman sometime in the past five years." His eyes softened as he looked at her so close to him. Suddenly and without warning he kissed her. With passion, loneliness and sorrow, his lips touched upon hers. Makoto found herself allowing him to pursue the kiss but when he tried to press closer Makoto was forced to push away. She felt frightened at the magnitude of Shinosaki's desire…for what? To be loved? To love? Makoto's chest heaved and Shinosaki was breathing heavily himself. His face was a deep crimson. 

"Shinosaki-san. Please…don't…"

He opened his mouth to apologize when Makoto turned her head towards a noise by the door. It was open; Ami and little Makoto stood in the doorway.  

            Makoto could not bear the look of betrayal in little Makoto's eyes as she witnessed her daddy kiss somebody not her own mother. And Makoto could not bring herself to look at Ami's reaction; she only knew her love was there and saw the events only a minute prior.  She swallowed hard, unable to face the shame she presented in front of both Ami and little Makoto; Shinosaki began to tremble with guilt as his face deepened impossibly to a dark scarlet color. 

            Little Makoto yelled "Liar!" Makoto was not sure if it was directed to her, Shinosaki or to the both of them. And at the same moment, she wondered how the girl knew that word. Shinosaki's daughter broke away from Ami's hold and ran off as fast as her short legs could carry her, stumbling once or twice. Ami started after her but stopped suddenly when Makoto's voice resonated clearly through the room. Makoto commanded Shinosaki to go chase after his child and talk to her. And quickly! While he did that, Makoto prepared to face Ami. Ami's face was a mask when Makoto turned to face her; she showed no emotion but indifference, a trait that was very much not like Ami. 

            "Did you…see that? Ami I… _Moushiwake arimasen._ Ami, if you won't forgive me…I understand. _Honto ni sumimasen._" Ami moved closer to Makoto, still indifferent. Makoto waited for Ami's reply, head still bowed. She could not believe she let Shinosaki kiss her like that. Her heart beat wildly against her chest at the fear of having destroy a friendship barely in bloom and as delicate as an ancient water painting.

            Ami sat down next to Makoto; back straight, hands folded at her lap. Makoto waited with a calmness that she herself found unnerving and yet she was thankful for it. Ami did not look at her and Makoto could almost feel the biting rejection that waited to come out of Ami's lips. 

            "Ami…let me explain?"

            "No." Makoto looked up in surprise when she felt Ami's head rest on her shoulders right next to her neck. "You don't have to Mako-chan." Ami smiled and covered Makoto's hand with her own reassuring ones. _Is the smile false for my comfort? _

            "But Ami, I -"

            "Makoto… I thought we were never on such formal terms…_'Moushiwake arimasen_'"

            "I'm sorry Ami. I get formal when I'm nervous."

            "Nervous?" Ami chuckled. 

            "You're not mad?"

            "Do you want me to be?" Ami paused for a moment and there was no answer. "I'll take that as a no. Mako-chan," Ami smiled softly as she gazed at the woman in front of her, "you have _so _much love to give. And Shinosaki really needs a person like you to be at his side and to share with him the love he lost…Just hopefully in a different manner next time, I hope. I trust you, Mako-chan. I wholeheartedly trust you." Makoto blushed and looked away sheepishly. 

            "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

            "And how will that happen?"  

            "Kiss for a kiss?" Makoto leaned closer but Ami flicked her nose with a finger. "Hey! You little savage." Ami laughed and moved away. 

            "Now, we are even."

            The door to Makoto's apartment slowly swung open. Shinosaki stood in the doorway; head down with his shoulders sagging. He rubbed his chin grimly and sighed. Makoto stood up to grab his elbow. "Where is she?" Makoto led him to the couch. Her brows furrowed, thinking it shouldn't have been too hard to catch up with a tiny five-year old. 

            "Don't worry. She's on the stairwell. She won't come with me. You'd be surprised how strong her tiny little arms are."

            "I think she wants an explanation, from both of us. I made a promise to her and it seems like I broke it." Ami reached out for Makoto's hand and followed her out the door, Shinosaki following and pondering his own thoughts and studying Ami and Makoto's linked hands. They reminded him much of Suzu and himself.  

§~~~§

End Part VI 

Hmm…I would have expected this chapter to be longer, what with the three months I've had to work on this. Well, finals ended last Thursday, giving me the chance to wrap up this chapter. Thanks for your patience guys and I deeply appreciate your support since I've started this Ami/Mako fling. =) I'm having a lot of fun and heartbreak writing this. The next chapter might take a lot longer than this one. I am having trouble putting the end together. 

*Damn writer's block* Sorry guys!

Date Completed: 02 February 2003


	7. Interlude II

Disclaimers: SM doesn't belong to me. Rights reserved to Naoko Takeuchi. And…whatever else I need to put here…. =\

**INTERLUDE II**

**By: **Hokushin****

Makoto felt uneasy. Though Little Makoto was but a child, Makoto understood certain betrayals she herself had experienced. She knew how it could possibly affect the child's relationship with her father as well as with Shinosaki's friends. Makoto did not want the child to grow up with such a cautious heart during her childhood as she had. 

            Ami leaned over and whispered, "The kiss didn't mean anything right?" Makoto nodded. "Then she'll understand." Makoto glanced at Ami's honest eyes for a brief moment before she looked away shamefully. She focused on Shinosaki's daughter. Ami sighed and gripped Makoto's hand harder, avoiding Shinosaki's observation of their closeness. Ami hesitated on believing that Shinosaki might accept their relationship easily and restrained herself from showing the depth of her love and friendship for Makoto. Though it was quite obvious. 

            Suddenly, the pressure around her hand lessened as Makoto released her hold and knelt a small distance from Little Makoto. 

            "Makoto-chan…" Makoto spoke carefully and softly to the little girl who sat with her legs crossed and her arms folded crossly across her chest. Her face wore a mix between a frown and a pout that Makoto found irresistibly cute. She suppressed a smile as she focused on the matters at hand. "Are you mad at me, Makoto-chan?"

            The girl shook her head unconvincingly. Her pout grew deeper as her frown lessened. She just couldn't keep her anger for long. But she was still mad. "You said you wouldn't!" Her anger built up again. No, not anger. Grief…

            Makoto kept silent and tried to reach out for the child's hand. It was brusquely shaken away. Her head began to throb, just in the space above her eyes. Shinosaki gave her a short, curt reprimand but Makoto interjected, saying that it was quite all right. Little Makoto had a right to be mad. 

            "You said you wouldn't! Now mommy is gone and it's all your fault!"

            "Oh Makoto-chan…"

            "Now, Makoto," Shinosaki started. Ami stopped him with a commanding shake of her head. He quietly obeyed. He felt a certain power emitted from her as well as Makoto that he felt should be yielded to. He could not fathom why though or the type of power they held.

            "Daddy don't want me anymore! He's always spending time with you! You _promised_, Mako nee-chan! You said so…." Her outcry disintegrated into a soft sob. 

            "Oh Makoto-chan," Makoto breathed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Your daddy," she glanced at Shinosaki, "loves you very much. He would never leave you: he loves you so much Makoto."

            Shinosaki knelt down next to his daughter. "It's not Makoto's fault, Little One. If anything, it's my fault. Please don't blame Makoto for this. I'm sorry…I wasn't able to help mama." Shinosaki looked pleadingly into the child's eyes. 

            "Mommy isn't coming back?" Shinosaki shook his head. "Never?" Again, he shook his head. Little Makoto shifted her eyes from her father to Makoto. The anger had disappeared and left no trace. 

            Makoto spoke quietly, "Your mommy isn't really gone, Makoto-chan…She's here with you know. You may not be able to see her but she _is_ here: in your father's heart…in your heart…in you. She's still with you, so don't you believe that she is gone forever."

            "But daddy said…"

            "Your daddy is an idiot." Makoto smiled.

            "So…if mommy is still here…will you promise again?" The small child looked at her with such depth to her that Makoto felt as if she were staring at an old soul. Her eyes shone brightly, free of any emotional hindrance that it took Makoto a moment to make sure that this was actually a four year old she was speaking to. In another instant, the child looked so ready to trust again, almost as if it were a yearning to forget the former betrayal. Makoto nodded and smiled, though she did feel sorry for Shinosaki and any other women whom he might fall in love with, having to deal with such a tenacious child. The child looked somewhat doubt and opened her mouth to say something but clamped it shut soon after. Ami had begun to nestle next to Makoto soon after she began her talk with Shinosaki's daughter. Ami clamped her arms around one of Makoto's and rested her head against her shoulder, lending her support. Shinosaki had not noticed. 

            Ami sensed the doubt in the little girl's eyes and then to ameliorate that, she slid her arms up to support the back of Makoto's neck as she gently brought her into a kiss. It was short and sweet, but it proved its point. Little Makoto's mouth rounded into a small 'O'. Shinosaki was surprised but not entirely shocked. A small part of him had suspected the nature of their relationship since he'd seen how they interacted and the ways they acted in the presence of each other, although rather timidly at times.

            A smile alighted Little Makoto's eyes and another tiny one grew on her face until she giggled heartily. "Daddy," she stated with a profound sense of command. "Promise something?" He nodded as he took his daughter onto his lap and ruffled her hair. She swatted his hand in annoyance. 

            "What is it?"

            Little Makoto was thoughtful for a moment and her mouth fumbled to form words. "Promise. You won't take Makoto nee-chan away from Ami-san." Shinosaki was bewildered for a moment but then he smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically, though there was a small look of uneasiness that glinted in his eyes. 

            "How about something to eat _musume-chan_?" Little Makoto nodded vigorously. "Let's go home shall we?" Again, the child agreed and Shinosaki thanked and apologized to Makoto for intruding again. Makoto brushed it off. Shinosaki picked his daughter up and, for the first time in a seemingly long time, he smiled. Makoto closed the door behind her when Shinosaki and his daughter disappeared down the stairs.

            "I don't think she is that angry anymore…" Ami said.

            "Not after that stunt you pulled!" Ami blushed but gave Makoto a smile to go with it. "When did Ami-chan get so bold, I wonder?" 

            Ami shrugged. "You know… don't get used to it. It's just one of those spur of the moment type of thing. You know?" Makoto nodded, playing along. 

            "Sure… if that's what you say. Poor child…now you gave her the impression that any two people that kiss each other are automatically lovers. They could just be friends…really good friends."

            Ami contemplated a moment before asking, "Are we… that? Just really good friends?"

            Ami's hopes faded slowly, dive-bombing slowly down a deep, dark ocean never to be found again as Makoto remained silent. Her greens eyes looked down and she shied away from Ami's questioning look and her dark eyes that swirled with many emotions. 

            Makoto smiled suddenly and nodded. "We are good friends, _ne_? But…you mean more to me than just a good friend. You are a wonderful friend: so kind, so talented and intelligent, so beautiful. Given the chance, I can be a good friend to you…and we can be so much more_, ne_?"

            Her short, softly spoken reply left Ami more confused than before. Makoto's reply didn't leave her satisfied but she left the matter alone when Makoto closed her eyes and a soft sound emitted from her throat. Makoto knew this would happen. The headache she developed while talking with Little Makoto had worsened until it felt like steel drill going off and on in her head. 

            "Mako-chan?"

            "Hmm?" 

            "Something wrong? Are you feeling well?"

            Makoto shook her head and smile. "Nuh uh… I'm fine. Are you hungry? Let's go for lunch. There's a café down the street we can go to. The food is good and atmosphere is homey." 

            Ami looked over Makoto with a skeptical medical eye and then objected to going out for lunch. "How about we stay here…and I'll fix us something to eat." Before Makoto could say anything, Ami took her by the hand and led her to the couch and told her to stay put while Ami locked herself in the kitchen to cook something simple but tasty, or so she hoped. 

            Makoto shuffled through the mail that she had not had time to open the previous day. She tossed the bills aside for the time being. She did _not_ feel like looking at those at all today. She went through all the "friendly" mail before going on to the "other" mail with a heavy sigh. She halfway one done and was reading part of one from her bank when Ami walked in. Makoto hastily shoved the letter back among the pile and straightened it up before placing them in a convenient corner where Ami's attention would not be directed. 

            "Is lunch ready? I'm getting hungry here."  Makoto stood up. 

            "Yes, _okyaku-sama._ What's the hurry? Don't tell me you're that eager to eat objects of my creation." Ami shuffled behind Ami, almost embarrassed at the prospect of having Makoto sample her cooking, when Makoto's own was more superior in quality and presentation. Ami was sure of that. 

            "You know," Makoto spoke suddenly, "it's good to eat somebody else's cooking for once. I'm getting sick of my own." 

            Ami smiled, "really?" Makoto nodded. 

            "I'll tell you this: when you work and eat in a restaurant where you're the chef for at least three-hundred forty days a year… you tire of that food really quick." So they ate, quietly and contently. Makoto did not comment on the food much to Ami's relief. She had hoped that Makoto would say nothing because if Makoto complimented her, it would mean that her food tasted horrible; and if Makoto criticized her food, then Ami would feel just as horrible as her horrible food. Although, Ami didn't find anything wrong with her cooking per say…

            In fact, Makoto seemed mellow during the course of their meal. The usual smile wasn't there on her face. Her eager lips were not eager to talk that afternoon. But she seemed just fine before lunch. 

            "Is something wrong, Mako-chan?"

            "No, nothing. Don't worry about it please. Let's enjoy the meal."

            "Has your headache returned?" Makoto didn't answer straightforwardly, debating whether to tell her that nothing was wrong or risk the wrath of Ami and fall under her care or tell her something _was_ wrong and still risk the wrath of Ami and fall under her care. "Has it?" Ami set her pair of chopsticks down. Either it was her imagination, or Makoto had gone a little paler. 

            "Just a little."

            Ami pulled Makoto from her seat and led her to the couch, making her sit. Ami felt Makoto's forehead; it was cold and clammy, and her skin now was noticeably pale. "Well, you don't have a fever. But I don't like your pallor…not one bit." 

            "I thought you didn't care how I looked like…" Makoto grinned. Ami frowned and scolded her soundly and told her it wasn't funny…especially to have her headache worsen in such a short period of time and to have it affect other factors of her body.

            "Lie down. I'll get a blanket." Ami's frowned deepened as her thoughts scrambled to think of the cause of the degeneration of Makoto's health. What could it be? Whatever it is…it's acting quite fast. Her mind ran through a list of illnesses that entailed the symptoms of what Makoto was displaying. She found several possibilities but they were passed up…however, they were not discarded.

            As Ami walked out of Makoto's room, she called her name a couple of times but had received no response. Her heart beat faster and her fingers began to tremble as scenarios of death plagued her mind. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that Makoto was just sleeping. She slapped herself lightly, cursing her slightly overactive imagination. She berated herself for thinking that the worst had happened.

            She covered Makoto with the blanket and pulled it tight about her shoulders. _Maybe it's just fatigue. _Her cheeks burned slightly as she leaned over to give Makoto a small kiss on the forehead. Ami sat by Makoto as the list of possibilities ran through her head again. Without a doubt, she concluded it to be supernatural; it had to be the _youma_. 

            _What's happening, Mako-chan? I need more information. I don't think this is something conventional medicine can cure. Should I tell the others? Maybe I'll wait a while Makoto…You're a fast healer. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. What were you thinking when you said I'd make a good doctor, Mako-chan? I'm not even able to determine the source of this…or even identify it!_

Ami took one of Makoto's hands in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Her hand was cold, so Ami thought to find another blanket from Makoto's closet and placed over Makoto. 

               Ami's eyes wandered over to Makoto's bookshelf and began to browse the various books that Makoto had; most were romance novels, cookbooks and books that contained gardening tips. There were some other various books that delved into Japanese history and _budo,_ but not too many. There were photo albums that filled up the bottom shelf. Ami had looked through all of these before, but there was one of these photo albums that she treasured the most: it was the small one of Makoto and her parents. Throughout their friendship, Makoto had spoken to Ami so much about her parents that Ami felt like she knew them as well as she knew Makoto and the fact that Makoto's parents were not here made Ami feel the same sadness that Makoto felt. Makoto's parents were described to her in such detail that she felt she had actually known them. If there was one thing that was consistent with Makoto, it was that she loved to talk about her parents and cooking.

            Ami pulled out the album and then settled herself on an armchair.

            It was raining again. When did that happen?

§~~~§

Interlude II: 21 March 2003

Thanks to all those who have read this and to all those who have reviewed! I greatly appreciate you guys taking the time to do that. I need criticism! 

**Fenrir-444**- you gave me some **very** interesting ideas that I just might use. Thank you very much!

Yes I know; short. My reasoning this time is that it felt right to end a chapter here. I did say I was trying for an update a month…. @.@ Oh and, (hehe), if I do put out "Interludes" it probably means that I've run out of ways to keep the story moving. 


	8. Pres d'Elle

Disclaimers: SM doesn't belong to me. Rights reserved to Naoko Takeuchi. And…whatever else I need to put here…. =\****

**Près d'Elle**

By: hokushin

Ami kept busy at the kitchen, maneuvering around Usagi and Rei, rushing back and forth while doing a balancing act with a large bowl, dishes and utensils all at once. It was Makoto's twenty-first birthday and they wanted to prepare something special for her. But they decided on something simple, like a dinner after a hard day's of work. She sighed…remembering the thought of Usagi and the fact that they can always count on Usagi to make simple more complex in its simplicities, which all but ruined Ami's plan for a late candle light dinner alone with Makoto in her apartment. Ami jumped at a sudden crash and rushed to the living room only to see Usagi sprawled on the floor with a bashful grin on her face, knowing she had pulled off a trick of clumsiness she had not performed since high school. Shaking her head as she smiled, Ami set down the objects in her hands and proffered a hand to help Usagi up. 

"Usagi, you never cease to amaze me." 

In response, the blond grunted and smirked. "Only in some ways right?"

"More or less." Ami's face cracked into a smile as she followed Usagi back into the kitchen. 

"This will be awesome, Ami. I can't wait to see Mako-chan's reaction to this!" 

            Ami nodded and let herself drift back into her own thoughts. A smile played secretly on her lips as she thought of the role Makoto had played in her life the past couple of months, from heartbreak to headaches over worries and to happiness from love. And truth be told, she would not change one moment, she would not have it any other way because each had made her stronger and better prepared…for anything. Ami found herself basking in her newly discovered feelings. Who would have known that love can make people feel so light, and content…and loved? Loved, not just by her mother and her friends, but also by Kino Makoto. She smiled. 

            Everything was perfect: the cake, the food, the tables, the setting, the music, the lighting, the night, the stars and the moon…everything. The air was chill with soft tendril of wind and the night was quiet, almost holding its breath in anticipation of Makoto's return from work. 

            They were congregated in Makoto's living room, chatting quietly with each other and of course with several sporadic outbursts from Usagi and Rei. The room fell to a silent hush when footsteps were heard approaching the door. Keys jingled as they quietly rushed to their positions behind the couch. The doorknob turned, achingly slow and tired, the door opened and there was a long pause before the lights flickered on. They provided a dim ambiance to the room with a low hum. At the same time, Usagi, Rei and Ami jumped up screaming, "Surprise!" and "Happy Birthday!" Rei snapped a picture of Makoto's wordless, wide-eyed face as a smile formed and her bags dropped to the ground.

            "And here I was hoping to have a quiet evening to myself." She picked up her things and walked further into her apartment, setting her bags at their usual place near the couch. She glanced at Ami, who smiled back at her. "So…how'd you guys manage to break into my house?" 

            Ami glanced away and Makoto could have sworn seeing a blush crawl up Ami's face. Usagi giggled nervously and looked at Rei expectantly. Rei turned sheepishly to Makoto. "Well…"

            "Actually, guys, I don't think I want to know." She saw Rei exhale the breath she was holding and grinned, "I'll let you guys off the hook this time. Next time, my dog is going to bite you." 

            "You have a dog?" Usagi asked, wondering why she's never seen sign of a dog in Makoto's immaculate apartment. 

            Makoto shook her head wryly, "but I can get one." Rei glanced back at Usagi and then at Ami and Makoto. 

            "Right…" she said, "we'll keep that in mind."

            "Anyway," Ami interjected, "we have dinner ready and waiting for you, and despite several fouled up attempts, I believe the victuals to be decent for your tasting."  Usagi looked at her with an upraised eyebrow, skeptically taking in Ami's formality as an attempt for humor. She shook it off as she announced with her stomach her desire to eat.

            Ami's heart swelled with pride when she saw Makoto's eyes light up as soon as she saw the table set up and the food. Ami went forward to pull out a seat for Makoto as everyone else took to their seats also. She leaned closer to Makoto and whispered "happy birthday, Mako-chan" warmly into her ear. 

            "Wow," Makoto breathed. "This is awesome! Thank you, all of you! I'd never thought I'd come home to have dinner ready for me."  Her face flushed crimson from either embarrassment at the attention or joy from it, she didn't know; what did it matter? "I bet you are all hungry. Itadakimasu! Let's eat!" Makoto grabbed her chopsticks and picked some vegetables from a dish in the center as well as some various other items and placed it on the plate in front of her. She had never felt such a great appetite open up in her; she was convinced that it was the food and the company that she shared that made her feel so hungry. 

            As repulsive as it may sound, but indeed true, they engorged themselves with food, drink and cheer for the next two hours. Usagi couldn't help but notice that Ami and Makoto kept glancing at each other throughout the meal. She was happy for them but, like Luna, she couldn't help but be a tiny bit concerned about how their relationship would affect their duty, not only to her (as selfish as it may seem) but also to others on the team. However, she had no doubt in her mind that they would do what they felt was right when the time came for it to really matter. Ami has always been the voice of reason and nobody could question Makoto's loyalty. 

            Hours had passed as they sat gathered in the kitchen just talking, savoring the few moments that they are able to just sit together and chat like the world's problems weren't of their concern…like old times, with the exception of Minako, moments that are rare for them now. Dirty dishes, pots, and pans were ignored, sitting by their lonesome on the dinner table and stove. 

            Rei with Usagi when Mamoru rang Makoto's doorbell not too long after the midnight bell had struck. Mamoru, ever so chivalrous, offered Rei a ride home. Rei yawned, surprised at the growing lateness of the hour and congratulated Makoto on her birthday and surviving another year of boredom "without monsters between dates" so to speak. Makoto smiled after them and watched them until they disappeared down the corner of the street.

            "I only survived because of you," she whispered to the Ami as she neared Makoto. "They don't know half of it…" Makoto smirked. Ami blushed at Makoto's confession. She suddenly smiled and took both of Makoto's hands into hers and slowly pulled the puzzled birthday girl into the living room. A wide grin formed on Makoto's face as she took in the cozy lighting and the small table set in the center of the room. Table for two, two glasses of sparkling apple cider, a bottle chilling in an iced bucket, and two plates of what seems to chocolate mousse cakes. Soft music was playing in the background. 

            Ami led Makoto to a chair and pulled it aside for her. While Makoto was left to wonder how Ami had managed to set this all up without her noticing… Ami took a seat directly across from her. Ami watched Makoto with a knowing look. Makoto would be thinking _how_? Makoto saw the bemused expression Ami had on her face and had to laugh at herself a little. What did it matter how Ami pulled it off! She was surprised that Ami's rarely (never) seen romantic side had surfaced and in such an astonishing way, too!

            Ami lit the floating candles that were on a dish of water sitting as the centerpiece. 

            "Kind of late for sweets isn't it?" She held Ami's gaze with her own, her smile never vanishing. 

            "I had this planned for us tonight…but Usagi decided on something bigger for you too…so I had well…" 

            "Ami," Makoto interjected, "Thank you. You are amazing, you know that? So what do we have here tonight?" She asked while eying the desert, which look absolutely delicious…despite the late hour.

            "We have two _petits fondants au chocolat_ in a puddle of raspberry sauce,courtesy of my mother and myself, believe or not if you will, Kino-san. And sparkling apple cider, in lieu of wine."

            "Aw, no wine?"

            "I don't want you getting drunk…_Even_ if you _are_ old enough."

            Makoto twisted her face in mock annoyance and huffed, "Fine, fine, _mother_!" She crossed her arms and tried to pretend to be mad at Ami but she couldn't hold her façade for long. It wasn't easy getting mad at Ami, especially since her character was so genial to begin with. She could list many of Ami's finer qualities that made it difficult for Makoto to be angry with her. She laughed. A smile formed on Ami's face. It was one of those sights that Makoto could not forget. Ever. 

            Makoto sat on the edge of her window seat watch the dark, empty street below her apartment. Ami had gone home barely ten minutes ago not wanting to worry her mother but also wanting to cherish the moment alone with Makoto. Barely ten minutes and Makoto was already feeling just a bit lonely. The longer she sat there, the uneasier she became. A strange chill passed over her senses and her intuition gave off alarms in her mind. It felt like she was being watched, that invisible eyes were stripping her down to her soul and picking out intimate details of her life as she sat there, helpless to stop the feeling and unwilling to move from her spot. She would not kneel down to this paranoia, no matter how intimidated she was because of it. Her eyes carefully searched the surroundings, once in a while her heart pounded with fright at a shadow, but otherwise she found nothing. 

            She closed her eyes as she felt a headache beginning to pound its way through her head. Slowly, it was drilling right through her skull from all directions as movements suddenly brought sharp, radiating pain. 

            Makoto couldn't tolerate it. It was pounding and pounding, a steady pounding from behind her eyes to the back of her head. And suddenly, it was gone; suddenly, she was asleep. 

            _Red. All around, red. Deep, thick scarlet red. She was standing in a field of red. All she could see for miles was red. Why red? Blood. She could not breathe because she did not have to. But nonetheless, her chest felt tight and sharp pain seized her lungs and air tried to squeeze through. It hurt so much. Her eyes bore witness to a most gruesome sight. It was a painful sight to see. The landscape was barren, blackened, dead and bleeding. With every breath she was sucking away its life. She felt hers slipping slowly along with it…_

_            Blood. Whose?  _

_            'Soldier of Protection…rise!'_

            Makoto awoke with a gasp. She shivered uncontrollably and her skin was layered with sweat. She greedily gulped in oxygen and looked around her, taking notice of familiar surroundings. She was still curled up on her window seat. Her neck was sore and her legs were numb from staying in one position for so long. Her thought processes ground to a halt as she realized something else. It was daylight. Her doorbell was ringing. Glancing at the clock, she realized that it was already mid-morning. 

            Makoto slowly made her way to the door. But before opening it, she warily glanced through the eyehole to see who was at the door. Seeing that it was Ami, she hurriedly opened the door. Ami had her hand raised and was just about to knock, or rather, pound on the door again. Relief evidently washed over Ami's face as the door opened only to replaced by concern again when she saw Makoto's pallor and overall haggard look.

            "Makoto…" She took Makoto's hand and led to her to the bedroom where she sat Makoto onto her bed. "What's wrong?"

            She shook her head. "Nothing…just a bad nightmare. Don't worry about it, Ami."

            "Do you want to talk about it?" 

            "No, not really…"

            "I've been ringing your doorbell for the past few minutes. I was getting worried, Mako-chan…Are you sure that you're okay?" Makoto nodded. 

            "Ami, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. It's just a nightmare. Everybody gets nightmares, Ami…" Makoto glanced warily into Ami's face and just as she was about to speak, Makoto interjected, "So why are you here?" The question came out more harshly than Makoto had intended. 

            "Nothing…I just wanted to see you. I brought lunch, just in case you were hungry." Ami's gestures and voice was timid and Makoto began to feel contrite and looked away, ducking her head. 

            "Sorry, Ami," Makoto only managed a curt apology.

            Ami was worried. Again. Makoto's behavior continued to confuse her. She suddenly felt the need to get away for a moment. Maybe Makoto needed to be alone right now. "Mako-chan, you can always come to me if you need anything or if you would like to talk about something. My door is always open to you… so I guess I will see you later then."

            Ami walked away, disheartened and also angry. 

            Makoto felt guilty. She had wanted to call Ami back, but…

§~~~§

22 November 2003

uhm…long time no post?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: Are as they usually are.

The Return/

By: Hokushin

§§

Her phone rang. She let out a frustrated sigh before picking it up. "Hello? Kino residence." She had continued the habit of answering the phone with a hello, followed by 'Kino residence' after her parents' death. Makoto had hoped that by continuing that, her parents would be back and everything would have been just a nightmare. But she really was alone in her apartment. It seemed to her these days more than anything that she wanted to share her residence with somebody…maybe she should get a dog, if for anything, just to make Luna and Artemis a little more apprehensive whenever they visit.

_Nah, that's evil, Makoto._ _Of course it is._ Makoto shook her head.

She listened for a moment as the voice on the other line spoke.

"Ah! Yukishiro-san!" The expression on her faced morphed from genuine surprise at receiving a phone call from Mrs. Yukishiro to utter concern when she heard the shake in the older woman's voice. Her tone softened when she next spoke, trying to forget her desire to go apologize to Ami, "Yukishiro-san, what's wrong?" She listened for the few minutes that her boss' wife spoke and was stunned into silence. She didn't know what to say and she couldn't bring herself to say anything except: "Where are you at right now?"

She nodded as she took note of her location. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Take care now, Yukishiro-san."

When Makoto got off the phone, she didn't know what to feel. Instead, she hurriedly made a quick snack for Mrs. Yukishiro and left her apartment.

§§

Ami slowly ambled down Makoto's street, lifting heavy feet, hanging a heavy head, and sighing from a heavy heart. Her resounding anger towards Makoto dissipated as she walked further along down the street and turned a few corners. She heaved another hollow sigh and shivered while scolding herself for leaving her jacket at Makoto's in her rush to leave. The weather was getting colder and though it was already quite late in the morning, she could see her breath escape her body in visible, transient strands.

She couldn't seem to understand Makoto lately and begun to wonder if she had ever understood her at all. Her behavior is so perplexing that Ami started to go over the reasons why there were no tutors for relationships anywhere. There is no reason for there not to be, considering how they have tutors for everything else: math, college entrance exams, giving birth, losing weight.

She glanced around the bustling street and noticed that she was right in front of the restaurant where Makoto worked. Maybe Makoto had gone to work and Ami would have a better chance of talking to her there too. Besides, she was feeling a bit hungry herself.

When she walked in, she was not greeted by a cheerful Mrs.Yukishiro, in fact, she was not even greeted by Mrs. Yukishiro because she was not even there. Ami knew for a fact that she was as faithful to the restaurant as she was her husband and would be here everyday to greet her customers. Ami asked a nearby waitress about Mr. and Mrs. Yukishiro's whereabouts.

"Hospital?" Ami said with disbelief. "My goodness!" She thanked the waitress and ran off. _Mr. Yukishiro is so healthy though!_ She hailed a taxicab and gave the driver orders to the hospital where Mr. Yukishiro would be. _He's been so kind to me. And I'm sure he suspects something about us, Makoto and me…if there still is something that is. Where has it gone wrong?_

With much trouble from the information station, she managed to convince the employees there to give her Mr. Yukishiro's room number. Something about a new law…she could care less. She took an elevator up to the second floor: to critical care. This is where she began to worry. _Critical care…_

The rooms of the hospital were arranged in an oval track shape with hallways connecting through the long straight-aways, like the theta symbol. She walked and read off room numbers in her mind until she came around the first curve and spotted the room. The door was slightly ajar. She peeked in and saw Makoto kneeling at the side of the single bed in which a broken and beaten Mr. Yukishiro lay, comforting Mrs. Yukishiro by making soft noises as she would to a child and letting the older woman cry a bit in her arms. Ami pushed the door open a little and knocked loud enough for Makoto to look up. Ami's name slipped out of Makoto's arm in surprise. Mrs. Yukishiro looked up, and made motions to wipe her tears. Makoto handed her some tissue.

Ami's voice was soft when she spoke, "I'm so sorry, Yukishiro-san… I heard and came over…" Mrs. Yukishiro made an effort to smile.

"Ami, thank you." She sighed and commented on her appearance, "I must look silly, an old woman like me weeping like a child."

"No-" Ami started.

"He'll be alright, Yukishiro-san," Makoto said softly and gave an encouraging smile. "You must be thirsty…how about Ami and I go get us something to drink?" Makoto offered as an excuse to pull Ami out with her privately and to leave Mrs. and Mr. Yukishiro some time to themselves. Mrs. Yukishiro nodded and settled back into her chair, a glassy far off look in her eyes, like a woman lost.

They walked silently to the cafeteria. Ami kept pace with Makoto but she could not help but shudder at the distance between them. She looked down and saw Makoto's hand limply down at her sides. She wanted so much to hold them. Ami knew Makoto was holding it in, trying to be strong. She loved and hated her for it. She wished that she herself would have such a will to bottle up her essence like that, her emotions, everything that made her Ami. Nowadays, it seems like Makoto has a switch that turned her emotions on and off.

Makoto turned suddenly towards an empty space that jutted out of the hall and led to an exit. She walked out stiffly. Makoto clamped her jaws heavily together so that she would not cry. She had not cried in a while and she was not going to start now, at least, that was what she promised herself. Ami slowly inched herself behind Makoto a bit off to the side. Makoto let off a shaky sigh. Her chest heaved as she tried to ward off the tears that threatened to fall. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides until she folded them up against her torso.

Ami watched Makoto struggle with the pain, feeling her own heart go with her. She couldn't bear how lonely Makoto looked at that moment and practically threw herself against Makoto, arms quickly encircling her and tightening when Makoto began a half-hearted struggle. Makoto settled down with a small whimper and let the tears fall. Silently. Makoto turned to face Ami and wrapped her arms hermetically around Ami. "He's like a grandfather and father to me, Ami. I can't lose…"

"Shh…I know, Makoto. I know." They stood without moving, tears freely coursing down Makoto's cheeks and quickly dampening Ami's shirt. Ami felt Makoto relax against her and was glad for she was so tense only a moment before. She wondered if the tension would eventually snap Makoto's spirit had she stood against herself any longer. Her dismay at Makoto's earlier behavior subsided for the time being, in light of recent occurrences. Ami tightened her hold on Makoto, not wanting to let go. With some guilt, she was elated to have Makoto in her arms, to feel her, smell her fragrance and sense that vibrant spirit near her own though it was drowned in sadness for the moment.

"Thank you, Ami," Makoto whispered in Ami's ear. It was a simple phrase that Ami knew didn't need to be spoken. She understood. Makoto sighed in relief that Ami had not begrudged her of her early actions. Ami has been her security, the one thing that is constant in her life right now. Makoto almost felt undeserving of such devotion from her love.

Ami nodded against Makoto. She felt the need to say something. It was comparable to an urgent desire to say it. She needed to affirm her relationship with Makoto.

"I love you, Mako-chan."

Maybe it was circumstances surrounding their current predicament, or the way the words were said, or just the emotional state Makoto was in, but Makoto let more tears fall from her eyes, her soul. And she was not ashamed of them either, not this time, because they were partially tears of joy.

§§

They had pulled apart from their embrace quite reluctantly as both would have been perfectly comfortable staying like that for the rest of the night and quite possibly the rest of their lives, wrapped in the comfort of each other and savoring the peace that one brought to the other.

It was Ami who finally broke the silence. "Don't you think Mrs. Yukishiro would be expecting that drink right now?"

Makoto nodded and flushed, thinking that she had actually forgotten the reason she stepped out with Ami. "Oh, right. So… which way to the cafeteria? Or the nearest vending machine?"

Ami pointed in the direction down a corridor nearest the hospital gift shop. There was a vending machine hidden in a cubbyhole behind the gift shop. They got what they wanted and headed back up to Mr. Yukishiro's room.

They stayed for another hour or so until Mrs. Yukishiro practically kicked them out saying that they'd probably have something to do that day.

"Call me if anything changes, Yukishiro-san," Makoto requested as a parting message.

"Of course. Thank you. Thank you very much, Makoto." Mrs. Yukishiro retreated into herself again and her loving gaze settled onto Mr. Yukishiro.

Slowly strolling out the hospital's sliding glass doors, Makoto looked back for a whisper of a moment. Her breathing hitched as she involuntarily skipped a breath. "I remember walking out of similar doors like this," she started to explain to Ami, "I was with a woman and she held me tightly by the hands, but I felt quite alone then. She was really kind to me, telling me that everything would all right, and that she would find somebody to take good care of me. You know, it is a really funny thing to say to a kid- saying that everything would be all right when her parents just died, consumed in a ball of flaming wreck." Makoto was almost nonchalant in recounting her story, as if it was just a story. However her last words contained more than just a drip of sarcasm.

"I never stepped anywhere near that building after I ran away from that woman that day. They try to help you but they never know that they only hurt people more." Makoto paused and concentrated on how her steps matched Ami's step by step by step. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…

"Actually, I'm not too sure what I'm trying to say," Makoto concluded half-heartedly.

Ami smiled secretly to herself and sheepishly, yet boldly, took one of Makoto's hands in hers and held it tight against her body. "Come on, let's go grab some lunch with-let's just get something to eat."

Makoto relaxed and felt assured from Ami's fortitude. She nodded and let Ami lead her along the streets to find a street cart that sold ramen. Upon finding an empty one, they sat themselves down at an extension of the cart and helped themselves to a large bowl of ramen noodles each. Ami secretly had fallen in love with street food vendors: not only did they sell the best food aside from Makoto's sandwiches; they were of a decent price too. One could easily find a vendor of takoyaki, udon, ramen, pastries and candied nuts and quite possibly Chinese dumplings.

"Ah…so my cooking has been replaced by ramen noodles from a cart," Makoto sighed wistfully.

"Only because this is more 'instant' than your cooking." Ami leaned in close and whispered secretively, "but don't worry, going from your cooking to this ramen is a long fall from delicious." Makoto smiled. "But don't tell him," Ami gestured to the middle aged man who owned the cart, "that I said that."

"Ami, you're so bad."

"Don't blame me for being opinionated."

Makoto scoffed and finished her noodles. "I suppose college does that to people."

"And culinary school makes people overbearing and exaggeratedly proud of their own cooking and particular tastes."

Makoto shook her head and conceded to Ami's wordplay victory, largely in light of the truth in it. They grew silent and Makoto focused on distant thoughts, Ami on something more tangible.

§§

Ami swam furiously with no relent in sight as she often did when extremely frustrated. Her graceful yet powerful body cut through the water with the effortless precision as one would expect from one with an affinity with water. When Ami finished another set of laps, she dunked her head under the water and let off an uncharacteristic scream.

She resurfaced to hear the fading echoes of laughter. She whipped her head around to see her mother sitting at one of the benches that lined the walls of the gymnasium. Her mother stood up and walked over to the pool.

"Well, now I know why I had you take swimming lessons as a child." Her mother smiled warmly and knelt down where she stood.

"Hello, mother." A pause. "You don't have work today, mom?"

"Surprised? Ah, well…I decided to take a day off."

"Day off? But-"

"What? Not happy to see your mother?"

"No! Of course not. You know I'm always glad to see what I can of you. It's just…odd that you'll take a day off."

Her mother smiled at her again and shook her head as she began berating her child's foolishness. Her smile became a grin. "Besides, do you honestly believe that your mother here never played hooky?"

Ami's eyes widened. Her mother had practically drilled the virtue of punctuality into her being and she grew up being chided with the maxim that truancy, unless in the case of emergencies, is a sin. "Well, that I refuse to believe, mother."

"Since I am here, why don't you have lunch with me? That is, unless you do not have any other engagements."

_Other engagements? Highly unlikely, mom. _Ami thought wryly. "Um…sure. Let me get dried up and changed then." Ami pulled herself out of the pool with the practiced ease of one who has trained in the water all her life. She grabbed her bag that was set by the benches and headed towards the showers and locker rooms while her mother gathered her purse and keys.

"I'll wait in the car, Ami."

"Okay, I won't be long," Ami called back and disappeared into the shower room.

§§

They settled on a small café as far away from the hospital where her mother worked at but still within the limits of the Juuban district. Within ten minutes or so, the waitress had gotten their orders and set their drinks in front of them. It did not take long for Ami to drink half of her iced tea. She was thirsty from her mid-morning laps at the pool. Swimming usually left her parched and seeking to quench her thirst. Her mother politely sipped at her coffee, biding her time and waiting for Ami to speak. There was obviously something that hung on her daughter's mind. The last time that her daughter was prompted to swim like this was when she had thought she had failed a calculus final due to inadequate amount of time spent studying the subject.

Ami returned her mother's gaze with her own expectant one. Ami's mother sighed, knowing her daughter would be tight lipped about whatever it is that concerned her.

"I had a hard time with your father when I first met him." Ami's interest perked up, her eyes stared straight into her mother's, and a slight blush arose in her cheeks, knowing how close to the bull's eye her mother was in guessing what had been bothering her lately. "He would be loving and distant at the same time. I never knew what to expect from him. Maybe that was what attracted me to him so much at first. He was this mysterious, somewhat troublesome, struggling artist. He had a certain bad streak but he is such a romantic. Whoever is lucky enough to be with him now will sure feel like Romeo's Juliet. I know I did." Her mother smiled as memories from the past resurfaced. "He's such a passionate man that sometimes I felt that he didn't know where best to place his passions, I guess. Sometimes it'd be you and me, other times it would be his art. I think in the end, he was very confused and afraid to get hurt. Passionate people are hurt most easily because of their great love for whatever drives them. So I concentrated more on my job as he did his art. I never really understood him until it was too late." At that moment she fell silent and took another sip of her coffee. She looked to see that Ami had finished eating her plate of angel hair pasta with shrimp topped with Parmesan cheese. Looking down at her own plate, she found it untouched. So she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Ami had in fact absorbed all that her mother had said while eating. Her mother rarely talked about her father these days, and especially about the sentiments that she had just presented. So it would be in her best interest to listen. But, what was her mother trying to say?

Her mother had been waiting to catch Ami's eyes. When she did, she leaned forward until she was sure she had Ami's attention. "Makoto is a passionate young woman. I see it in her eyes. I am sure that you have seen it but do not recognize it. Give her the time she needs to figure things out, but don't let her step away from you that easily- whether she likes it or not. You got me?"

Ami gulped and flushed scarlet. Her mother was never this blunt, usually forgoing brusqueness for tact. "Yes, mom, understood, ma'am." She had to smirk a little at the 'ma'am'.

"Good, because she's a gem and I wouldn't mind having a son-in…a daughter-in-law sometime soon. I am getting quite old to be worrying about you and your future. You may be on the fast track to a good career, but your train has definitely halted on the love-life route." She was startled to a halt when she heard coughing and choking coming from her tomato-faced daughter. Ami's eyes were wide with disbelief as she continued to choke on the sip of iced tea that she was in the process of swallowing. Her mother reached over and patted her on the back.

§§

_Minna-san!_

_Hi guys! How is everything back in Tokyo? Haven't quit our night jobs have we? Sorry it's taking so long for me to write you guys a decent letter and I promise I'll write more 'personalized' letters to you all individually (as soon and I remember your correct addresses that is…). Who would have thought that modeling would entail so much work every single day! So far I've only done photo shoots and ads for some French clothing line. But it's all fun and besides, the camera _loves_ me. I was walking down the street the other day and it felt so weird seeing my face plastered to the side of buses and the walls of buildings. On the other side of the bus they had this poster of a _Calvin Klein _ad- the guy on it is so hot!_

_I still miss you all and wish I can come back soon for a vacation. Besides, isn't Christmas coming up soon? I'll have to see… We had snow a while back and I have to tell ya, it's wonderfully beautiful. Everything looked so soft, under a blanket of puerile snow… But it's awfully cold. But now it's nasty- I admit that I was luckily awake for the first sprinkling of it. Just as soon- civilization ruined it. Enough of that- I sent pictures!_

_Mako-chan! I love the picture you sent me of your cooking, but I must admit that it does not taste as good as the real thing! Try dry freezing a meal and send it my way, please. The picture was not funny! You have a cruel sense of humor you know. Happy belated birthday! Usagi-chan, when the first rainless day of the season came, I made a beeline to the shopping areas. I wish you could be here to share it with me, I know you'll love it. But don't worry, there are other ways to share that doesn't require you coming here. (wink). Ami, Ami-good luck! And hang in there- you know why. Rei-chan, pray for me will you? I have a big test coming up, and knowing me…well let's not go there. _

_Artemis has been whining for me to go back to Japan- says he misses the food. Right. We all know who he's missing at the moment. Just kidding, Luna. But to be serious: Artemis has been talking about getting strange vibes the past month or two, and frankly I've been feeling something odd too. What's up on your end? Something feels really…strange. I can't place the feeling to anything yet. More later._

_Write back! (ALL of you),_

_Love Minako2002.12.15_

§§

"On to the weather: the forecast for the next week is looking down as our satellite has picked up a storm front moving in from the east…" The television blared silently in the lightless room. Its glow shifted amorphously as the pictures on the screen changed. The only occupant of the room did not hear the weather report since she herself was locked in the chains of an unshakable nightmare. Makoto thrashed about on the couch, mouth moving as if it wanted to speak, or to scream but was unable.

_Something was holding her back. Something of great strength because try as she might, Makoto could not wrench herself free of her captor. The vision in front of her moved her to anger- anger at her captor and anger at herself for not being strong enough. Her friends were in trouble and she could do nothing to help. She was helpless- it is a feeling that is not very known to her. And she hated feeling this way. Movement caught her attention and she turned her head to the right, just in time to see a dark figure hanging maliciously above an incapacitated Ami. She renewed her struggle with vigor and finally struggled free. At the chance, she stumbled forward and proceeded to run towards Ami when she felt herself slow down- an act not by her own doing._

_Suddenly she found herself in a large, cold room. It reminded her of an antechamber in a palace with its marbled floors and columns, great walls made of granite, and crystal chandeliers. Her breath caught tight in her throat as she unconsciously gasped and repelled air from her lungs, rejecting the sharp copper smell of blood. The air reeked of the smell of battle and death. The chamber was washed in blood and bodies littered the floors haphazardly. All were dead. And among them were faces that she had hoped not to see in such a state. Her friends. Their faces were locked in horror and unbelievable pain. _

_Off to the corner there was movement so she directed her focus there. Like a movie, she felt everything enlarged as the scene zoomed in to the corner. A cloaked figure kneeled over Ami's body. A bony, sickly arm poked out from the cloak, the only sign of the figure being human. It had a long, slender dagger in one hand- covered with blood, Ami's own lifeblood no doubt. The other hand was placed over Ami's chest, also soaked in blood. In a moment she felt a great force slam into her chest- she looked down…_

Makoto choked down a pained cry as she was wrenched awake from her nightmare. She remembered it vividly. Momentarily, she felt in her mind that it was never a nightmare, but a reality. But would that have been the past? Or worse…the future? Fear gripped her heart and rendered her shivering helplessly. A coldness chilled her spirit. She glanced at the clock sitting on her nightstand and saw that it was well past midnight.

She had a sudden desire to bathe the room in light and banish the darkness. Her hands shook as she reached for the light. Instead on hitting the switch on her lamp, her fingers landed on the keypad of her mobile phone. She picked it up and decided to call Ami. She had to make sure that Ami was okay- and safe. Never mind that it was 3 AM in the morning. Makoto knew that Ami kept her mobile on twenty-four hours a day, in the event that her mother should need her or something should happen. Her fingers punched in the memorized number and pushed 'send'. She waited as she heard the phone ring once, twice, thrice…until finally she heard the click that meant Ami picked up.

In a groggily concerned voice that Makoto would in any other circumstances find cute, Ami answered, "hello…?" Makoto let out a relieved sigh, knowing Ami was safe. She immediately felt contrite at having woken her up.

"Ami. It's me."

There was a slight pause before: "Makoto?"

"Yeah. Look…I'm extremely sorry to have woken you up…it's just…"

There was movement and she guessed that Ami was sitting up and moving about doing something or other…like turn on the light. Ami interrupted, slightly irritated, and moreover just concerned, "what?" It had come out slightly clipped and had sounded harsher than she had intended. Her nerve was slightly on edge. The late night phone call had her very concerned and a bit frightened, knowing that phone calls during the late hour usually meant bad news.

Makoto felt rebuked hearing Ami's tone and it silenced her for a moment. Ami felt bad and apologized.

"Mako-chan? Are you all right?" Ami's voice was so soft, and Makoto reveled in its comforts.

There was no answer and for a moment Ami thought Makoto had hung up if the display on her phone didn't say 'connected to Kino Makoto'.

"Yeah." The voice was shaky. "I had another nightmare." There was another period of silence in which Ami decided not to say anything and waited for Makoto to continue. The silence was deafening, but Makoto felt it wrap itself around her, keeping her safe. She felt content, and relieved of a fear knowing that Ami was just on the other side. "Ami…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think…" there was a sigh, "never mind. I'm sorry to wake you. Good night."

"Wait. Mako-chan. You can't seriously just hang up on me if you call me at…3 AM in the morning without giving me a more substantial reason. Tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you, Mako-chan- you know that."

"I'm just…afraid."

Mako-chan afraid? The two words were never meant to fit together in one sentence. Ami's heart raced and for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why. "Mako-chan, hold on, don't move. I'm coming over."

"Ami, don't. It's dangerous-" The line disconnected with a click. "Shit," Makoto cursed before hanging up. Makoto grabbed a pillow and a blanket and settled herself onto her window seat where she could keep a lookout for Ami. A moment later, she tossed the pillow and blanket aside, grabbed her keys, coat and darted out the door knowing this was no time of night for anyone to be walking around alone.

§§

_Almost there. Almost there_, Ami thought as her heart raced, her breath coming in and out as steamy wisps in the chill night air. Her body leapt from her skin at little sounds, like a leaf scraping across the street, the rattle of a windowpane. At this point, she would like nothing more than to crawl into bed and fall back into the dream that Makoto's call had pulled her from. _Why dream when you have the real thing?_ She wondered idly as she picked up the pace. As she drew nearer to Makoto's apartment, sounds of a scuffle reached her ears as well as the sound of an all too familiar voice.

She peered around a corner and there she was! Surrounded by three teenagers looking like they need a haircut and six weeks in boot camp, Makoto stood belligerently above a writhing body on the ground. One of the boys lunged at her, arms outstretched and screaming an obscure obscenity. Makoto grabbed an arm while delivering a sharp kick to his stomach. With a sickening twist and a loud crunch, she broke the boy's arm. Ami's cry of "Makoto!" was drowned out by the boy's own gut wrenching cry. Makoto heard Ami's voice and turned to find her location. Makoto is not Makoto. Makoto's normally gentle, warm green eyes had been replaced by hollow, dilated dark orbs. A flash of recognition streaked across Makoto's features before disappearing into the shadows of her face.

"Makoto?"

"A—?" A pause. Makoto's eyes burned with a flame not hers, and her image seared itself in Ami's eyes. "Stay away!" Makoto managed to rasp out. Ami's legs locked in place as she stood shock still watching in horror as Makoto seemed to struggle with herself, pain evident in her features and body language, as she writhed and hissed against an unseen force. Torn between running to her and running away, Ami, after a painfully long moment, chose the former. "Get away!" came Makoto's strained voice, this time sounding desperate. "I'm dangerous—get help…"

"Mako-chan!" _What the hell?_

"Please. Get away!"

"No. No! I can help." Ami reached out for Makoto's shoulders and managed to clasp her hands on them when Makoto began struggling away. She flinched and weaved left when she saw Makoto's fist come at her. Eyes wide with surprise, Ami stared at the unlucky wall that fell victim to Makoto's mean right fist. _Could have been me!_

"I'll hurt you. No control. Monster—" Makoto grunted and struggled with the words. "It's growing. Taking over." Makoto's eyes, the _real_ Makoto's eyes, looked deploringly into Ami's, begging her, for the life her, to get away from this place. And to bring help because whatever it is that is taking control of her body was attacking her from the inside. Makoto felt utterly powerless, and entirely at its mercy.

When Ami made no motion to move, Makoto shoved Ami back a couple of feet with an arm as another wave of pain gnawed at her insides. A thousand voices, alien voices spoke to her inside her head, sending her head into locker of pain. Ami watched the transformation of Makoto's face into a snarl, while tears simultaneously fell from _Makoto's _green eyes.

§§

"Artemis," Minako said, her voice barely a whisper. She was sitting on her bed, reading the latest e-mail from Rei. Very much a traditionalist, she knew would have preferred writing an actual letter and sending it via the postal system. However, this latest disturbed Minako. E-mail meant expediency, and coming from Rei, it meant urgency.

She looked out the window of her apartment, watching life pass her by on the streets below, still alive past nine at night. She loved the city; it breathed the same air she lived on. She loved her job and she was finally managing her studies at school, with some help of course.

"We need to go to home."

Artemis raised his head, his tail flickering left and right. "Aren't we?"

"I mean Tokyo. Something's happening. We need to go _home_."

"When? I haven't had a good feeling for the past few weeks." Minako reached out and stroked his head.

"I know." They were silent for another moment, neither wanting to process nor speculate upon the news that Rei had sent. "Earliest flight possible, Artemis. I'll have Charles make up an excuse for me and cover for me. Gods I hope that every nerve in my body is wrong and it all turns out to be nothing more than an error in my system."

Artemis jumped into her lap and settled down while saying, "Now there's a slim hope if I've ever heard one. Nothing involving us is ever simple." Something about Makoto's monster issue was niggling at his mind ever since he read Rei's e-mail. "Minako, how much do you remember of the past?"

"The past? Everything before my 10th birthday is somewhat of a blur. Why do you ask?"

"I didn't mean this lifetime's past, Mina."

"Oh. _Ohhh_," she said with more enthusiasm. "A lot, I think. I get a lot of dreams, flashbacks."

Artemis' tail whisked leisurely as he gave himself time to think. He arched and stretch before asking, "Do you remember when a demon infiltrated Serenity's palace? He came in as one of the Prince's personal guards…"

"It was at a ball. When the thing intended to kill Serenity, right?" Minako stood up with a gasp, chucking Artemis off her lap and forcing him to test his feline capabilities. "None of us noticed anything until Endymion saw him lurking around the royal chambers.

"Usagi! Pack your things, Artemis! We need to get going now!" _I never thought the princess would ever need protection _from_ one of us!_

"Like I have anything pack," Artemis grumbled, ego still bruised from being unceremoniously tossed like a salad and landing on his bum.

§§


End file.
